Confinement
by I Know Your Name
Summary: The spirits of the Jyuunishi have possessed the Sohmas, and now they are going to bring hell to earth. With Hanajima unconscious, can Tohru, Uotani, and Mayuko find Akito and end the chaos in time?
1. Chapter 1

Somewhat AU. Anime, not manga, based. No slash.

Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and Hatusuharu were seated at the breakfast table. It was three days after graduation. Yuki had graduated at the top of his class, with Tohru not far behind. All of the Sohmas except Akito had come in for the graduation. Akito was ill. How ill, no one knew. All they did know was that he wouldn't be coming for Kyo yet. Shigure knew that he wanted to come himself, to make some sort of sick point in coming himself. Someone would have to suffer more than he did, and continue suffering for longer than Akito lived. Shigure glanced across the table at Tohru. She was so happy about her graduation. Her mother's wish had finally been fulfilled, and now Tohru felt that her life was complete. Whether or not she would attend college was still up in the air, but Shigure knew that whatever Tohru did, she would be completely happy. He took a sip of water. Thank the fates that Tohru had no idea about Kyo. Certainly, she knew about his true form. But she didn't know he would be going into confinement, only that he would be leaving. Shigure had told her earlier, before graduation, that Kyo would not be attending college. He wanted to complete his training and live in the mountains instead. Tohru had been disappointed, but it was better than letting her know the truth. Shigure didn't think that Tohru would be able to stand it if she knew that Kyo was going to be isolated from the rest of humanity for life. Learning about Kyo's true form had almost broken her—for her to learn the consequences of that form would be too much for the child to handle. Yuki, of course, knew that Kyo was to be confined. Every Sohma did. Shigure wasn't sure why, of course. If Kyo wore his bracelet then everything would be fine, but every cat from time immemorial had been confined, so he supposed they had a reason. Supposed. Of course they didn't have a reason. Akito was just a devil from hell who wanted to interfere with everyone's lives and cause as much suffering as he could before he went to the next life. If you asked Shigure, he would say that wasn't precisely the best way to go out of this world, but Akito wouldn't have it any other way. Demon. He controlled their lives, everything about them. What they said, what they did…how they lived. Shigure fist twitched slightly just thinking about him. Akito wanted Kyo confined, so Kyo would be confined. That was all there was to it. Shigure didn't know exactly how Yuki felt about that. He knew that the two hated each other more than anything else in the entire world, but Yuki had, after all, gone after Kyo during the revelation two years ago. They hadn't spoken a civil word to each other since, and Yuki still carried three large, jagged scars on his shoulder, marks of Kyo's claws. Shigure wondered if Yuki realized that Kyo could have killed him right then and ended his torment forever. If Akito would even have kept his promise. The cat's original form was much more powerful physically than any other Zodiac member. Kyo could have killed Yuki very, very, easily. But he hadn't. Shigure wondered what that meant. Was it possible that the two were trying to bridge the gap between them, millennia old as it was? Why would they?

"Shigure?" The question brought him sharply back to reality, and he glanced at Haru.

"Yes, Haru?" He asked.

"Is Kyo sick or something?"

"Huh?" Shigure blinked. Kyo indeed wasn't at the table. Perhaps he was sleeping in.

"That's funny." Tohru said, worrying. "He's usually the first one down."

"Cats like to sleep, after all." Shigure said, but couldn't refrain from looking towards the stairs. "I wouldn't worry."

"Maybe he's getting ready for his trip to the mountains." Tohru suggested, but there was still worry in her voice. A silence fell over the table, but before Tohru could notice anything wrong, Shigure quickly broke it.

"Probably." He agreed, keeping his voice light as usual. Seeing that she still wasn't reassured, he sighed. "Maybe you had better go check on him, anyway."

She brightened immediately. "Of course I will!" Jumping up from the table, she hurried up the stairs and out of sight. Haru stared at Shigure.

"'Getting ready for his trip to the mountains'?" He asked without expression. "That's interesting."

"Shut up, Haru." Yuki snapped, surprisingly for him. "She doesn't need to know."

"Uh-huh. Don't you think she'll want to visit him?"

"That's not possible." Shigure said from behind his paper. "You know that." His voice hardened slightly. "Don't bring it up again."

"Hey, don't be so touchy, Shigure." Haru protested. "I was just saying…"

"And he's telling you to stop it." Yuki said quietly. Haru glared at him and was about to say something when a shriek ripped through the kitchen. Yuki leapt to his feet.

"Tohru!" He ran up the stairs, followed closely by Haru and, more slowly, by Shigure.

When he got to Kyo's room, he found Tohru kneeling beside the bed, clutching Kyo's arm. Yuki quickly knelt down beside her, looking at her in concern.

"Miss Honda, are you all right?"

She nodded. "But Kyo…"

Yuki looked down and took in a sharp breath. The stupid cat…what the heck was he thinking he was doing?

"He looks really sick." Haru said, kneeling across from them and touching Kyo's forehead. The cat was flushed, and sweat was pouring off him. The sheets were soaked all ready. As they spoke, Kyo shifted in bed, muttering unintelligibly to himself.

"Sick, is he?" Shigure asked, coming up behind Haru. He laid his hand on Kyo's forehead. "Ah. A fever." He stood up. "Best call Hatori, then."

"Tell him to come quickly!" Tohru cried. "Kyo's really sick!" Tears filled her eyes as she stared down at the feverish cat. She held his hand. "It'll be okay, Kyo." She whispered. Yuki felt a quick stab of jealousy. Tohru shouldn't be worrying over that stupid cat. He would be fine, as usual. Then he pushed the thought away. It wasn't…it wasn't kind to think such thoughts, not now. Soon Kyo would be out of all their lives and trapped in his own. The best thing to do now would be to make his last few days as nice as possible, even if it meant gritting his teeth and refraining from stabbing him.

Hatori, to their surprise, came ten minutes later, his face flushed as if he had run the whole way, something which was perfectly ridiculous, considering he had a car. Ignoring Shigure's greeting, Hatori went straight upstairs. Shigure stared up the stairs after him for a moment, a frown creasing his brow, then looked at the teens.

"Stay here." He went up the stairs. Haru and Yuki stared after him. Something was wrong. This had to be family business. Hatori was never so serious except about family business. But…it was ridiculous. Kyo was just sick. It wasn't life threatening—the cat had an uncanny ability to recover quickly from illnesses. So what was the rush?

"I hope Kyo is all right." Tohru said softly. Her lower lip was quivering. Haru looked at Yuki. Yuki looked at Haru. They both looked at Tohru.

"Of course he'll be all right." They said simultaneously, all the while wondering within themselves if that really was true this time. Kyo had looked pretty sick. And Hatori had been in a real hurry—even brusquer then usual, if that was possible.

"But Hatori…"

"Hatori's always like that." Haru said, trying to brush it off. "He's just a grouch. You know that."

"But he usually says hello to Shigure." Tohru sniffed. "Something must really be wrong!"

"I doubt that, Miss Honda." Yuki lied. "Hatori's just out of sorts because he doesn't like getting up early. You know how he is in the morning."

"I suppose…" Tohru said, still wavering.

"Yeah, he's a real grouch!" Haru agreed. He laid his hand on Tohru's shoulder. "I'm hungry. You want to finish breakfast?"

She smiled. "I guess so." She glanced up the stairs. "But Kyo…"

"We won't know anything anyway for a while." Haru said. "Come on. Let's eat."

"Okay." Tohru said, smiling more brightly this time. They all sat down at the table, and she began to chatter about something or other. Yuki and Haru looked at each other over the table. Something really was going on here.

"Hatori?" Shigure said quietly, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

Silence met him. He waited a moment, then silently slid the door open and slipped inside. Hatori was bending over Kyo and injecting him with something. Shigure sat down across from him and stared at the cat. The boy wasn't flushed any longer, and his breathing had regulated. The sweat was drying. Shigure glanced at Hatori and saw that his cousin was staring down at the boy, his face unreadable.

"Hatori." Shigure said softly. "What's going on?"

Hatori lifted a finger to his lips and looked back down at Kyo. The boy began to stir on the bed, whimpering painfully, then opened his eyes.

"Hatori?" He asked, suddenly wide awake. "What the…why are you here?"

"It's started, Kyo." Shigure looked quickly up at Hatori. What did the man mean? What had started?

Kyo pressed himself flat back down on the pillow. "No." He whispered. "It hasn't."

"It has." Hatori said, inexorable. "And from the looks of it, this isn't the first time."

Kyo closed his eyes. Shigure felt himself tense inside. Kyo's fists were clenched on top of the blanket.

"No, it hasn't!" He repeated, yelling now. "It HASN'T!"

"Kyo." Hatori paused. "Yelling won't change it."

"No!" Kyo shot up in bed, glaring at Hatori. "I won't let it! I won't let it! You can't…you can't lock me up. Not yet."

"Kyo." Hatori gazed at his younger cousin. "I have no choice."

"I had until the end of the summer!" Kyo yelled, glaring at Hatori. He appeared furious, but Shigure could see his eyes filling with tears. "You said! You SAID!"

"I'm sorry, Kyo."

Kyo's jaw muscles worked, and the muscles on his arms corded, twisting in anxiety over the narrow bones. He looked up at Hatori, his eyes filled with pleading. "Please…just a few more days."

"Kyo!" Hatori snapped, and Shigure looked at his cousin in shock. Hatori never yelled. It just wasn't something he did. Yet here he was, yelling at Kyo, his eyes dark with pain and…regret? What the heck was going on, anyway? Shigure gritted his teeth. "Don't be stupid." Hatori continued in a more normal tone of voice. "You know you can't…it would be dangerous."

"NO!" Kyo snapped, than violently brought himself under control. His fists clenched and unclenched. Shigure could almost hear his muscles snap with the tension of his control. "I can control it."

"You're lying."

"I can! It's been happening for a month now…I can control it."

"A MONTH?" Hatori shouted. Shigure gaped at him, stunned. "What were you THINKING, allowing this to go on for a month? You know what could have happened? You know what could have been done?" His voiced lowered. "You know what Akito will say?"

"I don't CARE about that STUPID Akito!" Kyo screamed. "He doesn't understand CRAP, he's a demon from HELL and I HATE him. I'll KILL him. I'll KILL him I SWEAR I'll KILL HIM!"

Hatori slapped him. Kyo dove off the bed, his hands reaching for Hatori's throat. Shigure grabbed him, trying to pin his arms, but Kyo was too fast. He slipped from Shigure's grasp like something greased and glared at him. Shigure stared. There was something strange in that glare. Something vicious. Hatori hit him again. Kyo screamed in rage and threw himself on Hatori, pounding on the older man. Shigure kicked him off, then stood between the infuriated cat and Hari.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, KYO?" Shigure shouted. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HARI? IDIOT CAT!"

Kyo shrieked, falling to the ground and holding his head with both hands. He began to shudder violently, and a soft mist rose off him. Shigure stared. Oh no. Oh, fates, no. It was impossible. It couldn't happen. Not here, not now. It was still on! Fates, it was STILL ON! He froze. Unable to move as the mist consumed Kyo. Hatori, however, moved, and moved swiftly, plunging a syringe into Kyo's shuddering form. The teen collapsed, the mist vanishing. Hatori got stiffly to his feet, rubbing his throat.

"Hatori?" Shigure went to him, looking with concern at his cousin. "Are you okay?  
"No, I'm not." Hatori yelled, turning on him. "I am NOT okay!" He buried his face in his hands. "I'm not."

Shigure looked at him in complete bemusement. What the heck…

"What on earth is going on?" He demanded, glaring. "Kyo gets sick, almost kills you, you get emotional? Is the world coming to an end?"

"Shut up, Shigure."

"I will not shut up. You tell me what is going on, and tell me now, or I swear I'm going to go down there and bring Tohru up here."

"You'll do nothing of the kind." Hatori hissed. "That would be the worst thing in the world and you know that very well."

"Then tell me what the heck is going on!" Shigure snapped. "This is insane!"

Hatori slumped against the wall. "I…it's not my secret to reveal."

"It sure as heck is." Shigure growled. Hearing the sound, he flushed and caught himself. Acting like a dog wasn't going to get him anywhere. "This is my house and you're going to tell me."

"No." Hatori looked at Shigure from under his fringe of black hair. His eyes were strangely desperate. "I'm going to take him to Akito."

"Now?" Shigure demanded. "Don't be stupid, Hari. Akito will lock him up for good. Torture him, too. We both know what he does when he's bored. Demon." He said under his breath. Hatori was silent for a long moment.

"Well?" Shigure snapped. "Are you going to tell me? Because I don't care what you say, I don't care what AKITO says, I am not letting Kyo out of this house until you tell me what the heck is going on."

"You couldn't stop me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Shigure…" Hatori began. "Kyo's not safe anymore."

"When has he ever been?" Shigure demanded. "I've had him in my house a year, I should know. I've had more repairs this past year than for the rest of the years I've had this house combined."

"You saw the mist." Hatori said. "What do you think that means?"

"Maybe the amulet is broken."

"No."

"It's possible!" Shigure insisted."

"Look at it, Shigure. It's not broken."

"But…"

"But it didn't work." Hatori looked at him, haunted. "Why do you think every cat is locked up, Shigure?"

"Because Akito is the spawn of hell, that's why."

"Idiot!" Hatori snapped. "Akito didn't keep guard over every cat! Just this one!"

"Okay, fine. But then why…"

"Because once the cat gets to be a certain age, the amulet doesn't work anymore."

"You're joking." Shigure felt a chill go down his spine. He knew the Sohmas had always hated the cat—despised it, scorned it. But if this was true…then they should fear the cat as well. But that was ridiculous. He shook himself. Kyo was still Kyo, even in his…original form. A bit easier to anger, perhaps, but nothing insurmountable.

"Shigure…" Hatori began.

"But Kazuma's grandfather still wore the amulet!" Shigure protested, trying to find a way out of this horrifying place he had gotten himself into. "He wore it constantly!"

"To reassure the people." Hatori said, in that same monotonic voice. "You remember the words: 'If the amulet is on, the monster is in.'"

"But if that's not true…"

"It's not true anymore!" Hatori snarled. "The amulet is powerful, true, but it can't hold back the cat when it reaches the maturity of its true form."

Shigure felt an ice cube begin to slide over his spinal cord. "Maturity of its true form? What the heck are you talking about, Hari? You haven't been making any sense today!"

"Two years ago, you saw Kyo as he was. A few minutes ago, you would have seen him as he _is_."

"I don't understand." Shigure glanced at the boy collapsed on the ground. He looked normal, if a little pale.

"Kyo's a _child_, Shigure. He's just beginning adulthood."

"But…that shouldn't affect the forms. Look at Haru! He's an ox, not a calf!"

"What about Kisa? She's just a cub!"

"True. But…"

"Enough buts, Shigure. It's enough for you to know that Kyo is no longer himself. He has always had a terrible temper. Now it's uncontrollable. He can't control himself even if he tries. No cat can."

"I've seen him control it!" Shigure countered, glaring at Hatori. The man was getting a little too depressing—and depressed.

"That was before maturity."

"But young things usually have less control than the older ones!"

"Of such things, it is usually the nature of the young to be less controlled than the old. For the cat, it is the nature of the old to be less controlled than the young. Completely uncontrolled."

"But Kyo…Kyo is in there. Inside that monstrosity."

"Yes."

"He can control it!"

"No, he can't!" Hatori snapped, stepping close to Shigure and glaring at him. "You might think that, but it's not true. Kyo will just be trapped in there, unable to do anything. The monster could be destroying everything, every_one_, he loves and he will be unable to stop it."

"Who told you that?"

"Akito."

"And how do you know he's telling the truth?" Shigure demanded. "He always twists things to his own advantage, always ruins things. He's _lying_, Hatori. I know he is."

"He's not." Hatori said, eyes dark. "I know."

"And how do you know?" Shigure snarled, feeling his hackles rise. Like Kyo or not, this was preposterous. He hadn't gotten this angry in years.

"I've seen it."

Shigure stopped. "You said that Kyo just recently started changing."

"I didn't say Kyo." Hatori said wearily. He went towards the door and slid it open. "I saw the old cat."

The door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize that I neglected to place a disclaimer at the beginning of the first chapter, so I shall do so now. The characters of _Fruits Basket_ anime, manga, and related franchises are most certainly not my property. Et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Away with legalities! Continue with the story...**

Shigure sat in his office, holding the bridge of his nose between his fingers, his eyes shut. In just a few minutes, his entire life had come crashing down around his ears. He knew his family was strange. Weird, even. Being part of the zodiac made his life even stranger than the ordinary Sohma's. Transforming into a dog at awkward moments did tend to give you a different perspective on things. Skew you, even. There were the odd moments when he found himself wanting to wag his tail, even when he didn't have one, roll in the dust, or search through garbage cans for scraps. He had even caught himself begging before. But that was nothing to what Hari had just unloaded on him. Being an animal of the zodiac was difficult enough to deal with; what about…the cat's true form? Or what Akito called the true form of the cat. Shigure had no idea if that was really true. How could it be? And now Hari was saying that Kyo was so tightly bound by the curse that he was incapable of any kind of escape, ever. Unless the curse was broken. As if that would happen. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just let Hari take Kyo, even if Hari truly believed in what he was saying. In all likelihood, he had been tricked by Akito. Again. Akito hated the cat more than anything in existence. He wanted Kyo locked up, so he could torture him for the rest of his life. Shigure clenched his jaw. He wasn't going to let Hari take him. Not until he found out what was really going on.

The door slid softly open, and Shigure looked up. Yuki and Haru were standing in the doorway.

"Shigure?" Haru said, quietly than Shigure had ever heard him. "Can we come in?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Shigure chuckled, trying to recover his usual bubbly façade. He wasn't going to let them see him like this. The last thing they needed was to learn about Kyo, or Hari. They might let it slip to Tohru. Which reminded him—he needed to get her out of the house for the weekend, in case Hari…had to…take him.

Yuki and Haru sat down on the floor facing Shigure. The dog felt grateful that there was a desk between him and them. That afforded some protection, at least. Shigure ran through the notes on the table, pretending to be busy. After a moment, he looked up at them, putting on his "I'm-an-insane-artist-so-please-go-away" face.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?" Yuki asked, in his usual quiet voice. His purple eyes looked intently into Shigure's, or tried to. The dog wouldn't meet his gaze, continuing to shuffle the notes and make random markings with a pencil on some of them. When he later went through them he found that he had accidentally scored over what had been a nearly complete page, and had to completely redo it.

"Kyo is sick."

"We know that!" Haru exclaimed. "But why is Hatori so…freaked out? It's really weird."

"Hari?" Shigure asked bemusedly. "Freaked out? An interesting term. Slang, I believe. Modern American. Perhaps I should use it in my next novel…" He made another note. Yuki leaned over the desk.

"Stop it, Shigure. Tell us what's going on."

Shigure tensed. "Nothing." He was so bad at this. Why couldn't they corner Hari with their questions? He never gave anything away! Of course, that was probably why they chose him in the first place. Annoying adolescents.

"You're lying!" Haru stood up. His eyes were darkening rapidly. Shigure swallowed. Black Haru. Blast it.

"Now, calm down, Haru. This is nothing to get worked up over…"

Black Haru grabbed Shigure by the front of his kimono and stared into his face. "Tell us what the heck is going on!"

"Haru!" Yuki snapped. "Put him down!"

Black Haru didn't listen, but then, he never did. Shigure could feel himself losing it. Normally, he was the most mild of people. But today…everyone was getting on his bad side.

"Put. Me. Down!" He snarled, baring his teeth. Haru snarled back. Shigure struck him in the chest, and Haru fell backwards. The dog straightened his kimono and stood up, glaring at the two teenagers. Yuki stared at him in amazement. Haru clutched his head, moaning.

"That's enough." Shigure said. "That's more than enough! What do you think you were doing, coming in here and threatening me in my own home?" He was turning red, he knew he was turning red and yet he couldn't really stop it. He had had enough of this morning, enough of the mysteries, the curse, the blasted SECRETS of the Sohma family. They were screwed up. Completely screwed up. First Kyo almost killing Hari. Hari screaming, _screaming _at him. Then these two, acting like they owned the place. "I am sick and tired and you coming in here and telling me what to do! I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do! Shut up and go away!" He sat down behind his desk, trembling, his fists clenched in his lap. His younger cousins stared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Haru asked. Shigure glared.

"Nothing!"

"Stop lying to us." Yuki snapped. "I'm sick of being lied to!"

Shigure closed his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry, Yuki, but you're just going to have to live with that." He looked up. "Now GET OUT."

They left. Shigure lowered his head into his hands and began to shake, strangled wet gasps coming from between his shuddering fingers. He couldn't take this anymore. He just couldn't take it. It was hard enough when Kyo first went through transformation in front of them. That had almost been too much. But now…he couldn't take it anymore.

Tohru was in the kitchen washing dishes when Hatori came in. She tensed. She liked Hatori. She had always liked him. But he still scared her. Most of the Sohmas scared her. She still loved them, of course. Even Akito. But they scared her. They were so angry. And so hurt. Tortured inside. Even the little children like Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro. Of course, Momiji wasn't all that little. But he acted like it. Tohru wondered if that was part of his hurt—acting like a little child of the same age he had been when his mother had abandoned him. Maybe he thought that would bring her back to him somehow. Just thinking about it made her want to cry. But she couldn't cry. She needed to be strong for them. And especially for Kyo, since he would be leaving soon. And he was sick…she could have slapped herself. How could she have forgotten about Kyo so quickly? She didn't usually forget so easily, not when someone was sick! But here she was, wondering about herself when one of her very best friends in the entire world was sick upstairs…

"Tohru." Hatori broke into her thoughts, his voice soft as usual.

She lied and gave him a bright smile. He didn't return it.

"Is Kyo all right?" She asked, biting her lip. "I was going to check on him…."

Hatori was silent. Tohru felt her throat constrict. He probably thought she was a horrible person for not asking about Kyo earlier. She knew she should have. She had just…forgotten.

"Hatori?"

He took in a breath. "I think it would be best if you departed this weekend."

"Departed?" Tohru squeaked, feeling icy fingers dig their way into her heart. She had to leave. She hadn't thought the Sohmas would send her away, despite what Akito said. She didn't expect…didn't want…she _loved _them.

"Not forever, Tohru." Hatori managed to smile very, very slightly at her. "Just for the weekend."

"But why?" Tohru asked. "What will they do without me? I have to cook, and I'm behind on the laundry, and there's not enough food here for them to live on over the weekend, and I haven't cleaned the house, and…"

"Tohru." Hatori let out a breath. "Kyo is sick."

"That's why I have to stay!"

Hatori stepped close to her and took her face in his hands. "Tohru. It's contagious. If you leave now, it's quite likely that you'll escape the disease. After three days, it will be safe for you to return."

"But..."

"Tohru, what good will you do anyone if you're sick?"

She blinked, feeling tears brim behind her eyes. "But you and Yuki and Haru and Shigure! You'll get sick too!"

Hatori released her and turned his back. When he spoke again, his voice was slightly hoarse. "We've…been inoculated."

"Then inoculate me!"

"It takes time, Tohru!" Hatori snapped, turning on her. She gasped and stepped back, her eyes wide. He cursed himself for losing his temper. Tohru was crying now. He hated it when she did that. It reminded him too much of Kana…Kana.

"Tohru, I'm sorry. It's…we don't want you to get hurt."

She gulped. "I understand. I'll get my things right now." Tears were streaming down her face. Blast it, why did she have to look just like Kana?

"And don't worry about where you're going to stay." Hatori added, watching her. "I got you a hotel room."

"That's too much!" Tohru's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. She still cried. "It's too much trouble!"

Hatori placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's not, Tohru. We need you to be safe."

"But I could go back with my grandfather…"

Hatori snorted. "From what I heard, that isn't the best place for you right now. The hotel will do quite nicely." He gave her a gentle push. "Go on, Tohru. Get your things. I'll have Shigure take you."

She slipped out of the room, hanging her apron on its hook as she went. Hatori stared after her, then took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He closed his eyes as the warm smoke filled his lungs, than exhaled.

"Hatori."

Recognizing the voice, Hatori didn't turn around or open his eyes. He drew in another lungful of smoke and let it out again before replying.

"What is it, Yuki?"

There was a soft step behind him, and Yuki came to his side. Hatori heard another, louder, step behind Yuki and turned.

"Haru."

The two adolescents faced him, their eyes dark and apprehensive, though they never would have admitted it. Yuki spoke first.

"What's going on, Hatori? Why are you sending Tohru away?"

The dragon released smoke again. "Kyo is sick."

"Not that sick."

Hatori faced him and looked coldly at the rat. "This subject is not under discussion."

"That's stupid." Haru blurted. Hatori raised an eyebrow, looked at him with the same lack of emotion, and inhaled. He left the room without looking back.

Haru stared at Yuki. "Okay, this is really weird."

"Yes." Yuki agreed quietly, staring after his older cousin. "They're acting very strange." His purple eyes flickered with something that Haru couldn't quite see.

"Yeah." Haru shoved his hands in his pockets. "What's up with them, anyway? Especially Shigure—I've never seen him mad before."

"I don't think Shigure was angry."

Haru stared at his cousin in amazement. "He hit me! Shigure never hits anybody!"

Yuki looked down. "He wasn't angry with you, Haru."

"He almost broke my ribs! I'd call that angry!"

Yuki let out a breath, exasperated. "Haru, you don't…"

Tohru walked in the room, her bag in hand. Her eyes were red and wet. Yuki felt anger rise at the thought of the pain that stupid cat was causing Tohru. Idiot cat. This was all his fault. It was always the cat's fault. For everything. Everything.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked, her hand reaching up to touch his face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Miss Honda." Yuki smiled at her, easily concealing his anger. "Have a good time this weekend."

"I will!" Tohru beamed. Yuki could tell she was lying. "I've always wanted to sleep in a hotel!"

"It's okay." Haru grunted. Yuki almost kicked him but restrained himself.

"Be safe, Miss Honda."

She smiled. "Of course I will! Take care of yourselves this weekend!"

"We will."

Tohru left. Yuki and Haru went to the door to watch her leave, seeing Shigure sitting at the wheel of Hatori's car. Squinting to see through the car's darkened windows, they could see that the dog's face was drawn with tension. When Tohru entered the car, however, his face relaxed into its usual jovial lines. Shigure backed the car out and they left.

Haru turned to Yuki. "You were saying…?"

Yuki sighed. "Nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual, the dreaded disclaimer. Namely, I own nothing, nor shall I ever own something on this website (except in my dearest and most private fantasies). Also...a brief note. Review are, as the summary says, greatly appreciated. Translation: without reviews, I do not have much motivation to post. The more reviews--the quicker and lengthier the updates. This story is, unfortunately, just getting started. So...on to heart of it.**

There was darkness everywhere. It surrounded him, consumed him. He couldn't move without it, yet within it he was lost. Almost gone. He didn't know why this was happening, didn't want it to happen, but he couldn't stop it. It was devouring him, ripping through his soul and transforming it into something else. He could feel its teeth in him, tearing through him, lacerating his flesh. He screamed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Silence met him. Something was trapping him there. Something was going to get him…he clawed at the bed clothes, shredding them. He fell out of bed, hitting the floor with a hard thud.

* * *

Downstairs, Yuki and Haru heard the thud. They jumped at the sound, than froze as if expecting something else to happen. They glanced towards where Hatori was sitting at the kitchen table, calmly smoking a cigarette. He hadn't heard it, apparently. Haru looked upstairs. 

"Kyo's room."

"Yes." Yuki agreed, starting up the stairs. Haru grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure you should be going up there?"

Yuki looked disdainful. "Why ever not?"

Haru hesitated. "Everyone's just acting really weird."

Yuki shrugged and went up the stairs, Haru following and trying to get him to stop.

"Tohru was sent away, okay? That means something really serious is going on! Tohru is never sent away, ever!"

Yuki ignored him, and went to the door of Kyo's room. There were strange sounds coming from within—snarling, and some sort of ripping…Haru grabbed Yuki.

"Don't go in there."

Yuki shoved him. "Let go of me, Haru!"

"No!"

Yuki glared. "If you keep this up you're going to bring Hari up here. And you know what that means."

"That might actually be a good idea."

"Fine." Yuki glared at him. "Be that way. But I'm going to see what's going on."

He slid the door open.

* * *

Hatori sat downstairs brooding. He didn't know what he was going to do. He had to take Kyo away. That was certain. The best time to do it would be now, before Shigure got back. His cousin was taking an unusual interest in Kyo's fate, something which Hatori knew to be unwise, if not unhealthy. He understood that living with someone would often naturally provoke affection, yet Shigure knew that bonding with the Cat was never a good idea. It was usually best for all concerned to avoided creating any sort of bond with the _neko_. Such bonds only brought pain. Hatori closed his eyes. The fact that he himself had such a bond with Kyo only made it worse. This cycle's incarnations were all unusually close to one another. Such closeness was extremely rare, almost unheard of. And it was not helping. Hatori sighed. He might as well wait until Shigure got home. No use alienating two cousins in one day. The Dog couldn't stop him, anyway. 

Shigure came in. Hatori raised an eyebrow.

"That didn't take you long."

"Fifteen minutes is more than enough time." Shigure's eyes were hooded.

"And you didn't want to leave me here alone very long either."

"Yes." Shigure sat across from Hatori. "Where are the children?"

Hatori shrugged, blowing out smoke. "I don't know."

Shigure growled.

"I don't."

"You should."

"They're eighteen, Shigure. Hardly children."

Shigure stood up. "I'm going upstairs."

Hatori sighed. "I'll come with you."

When they reached the top of the stairs, Shigure stopped and sniffed. Hatori watched expressionlessly.

"Your nose isn't that good, Shigure."

Ignoring him, Shigure turned towards Kyo's room and stopped in front of the door, listening. Heavy breathing was coming from within. He knocked.

"Kyo?"

"SHIGURE!" Haru screamed. The Dog flung the door open.

* * *

He could feel it running through him. It was burning him, hurting him so badly. They were hurting him. They were stabbing him with knives, gutting him with daggers. He could feel his blood running out upon the floor, see the red pools forming. He stared at them, the demons responsible for this. He would kill them. Make them suffer. Rip them to pieces with his bare hands. 

"Kyo…?"

Something spoke. His nostrils flared as his head swung around to face the sound. It was that stupid _inu_. _Baka inu_. His lips drew back over his teeth. Someone was going to die.

Shigure stared at Kyo. The flame-haired teen had gone mad. He had Yuki and Haru trapped in a corner, hands splayed at their sides, unable to move. The monster had them cornered. But Kyo hadn't transformed. Yet.

"Kyo." Hatori snapped. "Back away. Now."

Kyo screamed in rage, his hands clenching at his sides, his head thrown back. He was shaking uncontrollably, screaming at the ceiling. His orange hair was dark with sweat, his eyes were bright with fever, and his face was very pale. Hatori stared at him in utter horror.

"Kyo…"

The Cat leapt at him, lashing out with his hands, slicing through air and then flesh with the edge of one hand. Hatori staggered back, clutching his arm. Kyo screamed again.

"Yuki! Haru!" Shigure shouted, and charged the Cat. The two teenagers leapt off the floor and tackled Kyo with Shigure. The Cat threw them off, snarling viciously, and attacked. Yuki gasped in pain. Hatori was flung through the wall. Haru went black.

"You want to play rough, Cat?" He yelled. "We'll see if you can play rough!" He slammed at the Cat with both fists, but Kyo darted out of the way with inhuman speed and grace. At the same time he struck Haru behind the neck with both fists, dropping him to the ground. Haru lay still. Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki stared at Kyo in shock. No one had ever been able to drop black Haru that fast. Yet Kyo had done it. Somehow. Yuki struggled to his feet and stood by Shigure and Hatori. The Cat stared at them, his lips curling back. Hatori noted that he was shuddering as if from overexertion. A fever. It was still incomplete, then. Shigure looked at Hatori.

"Now."

Hatori nodded, and stepped back towards the door. Kyo snarled.

"Hold on, Kyo." Shigure said. He looked at Yuki. Yuki realized.

"Come on, _baka neko_." He taunted. "Come and get me!" He ran at Kyo. Kyo flipped behind him, his fist coming up to slam Yuki through the house. Yuki leapt out of the way as he saw the hand coming, but was caught by the blow nonetheless. Glancing though it was, it knocked him to the floor. Kyo looked down at Yuki and laughed. Had Shigure had time to think, he would have shuddered at the sound. It was terrifying. Filled with power, hatred, and triumph…

Maybe.

Even as he thought it, Shigure leapt towards the Cat, distracting him from Yuki just long enough to allow the Rat enough time to crawl away. He regretted it immediately.

This Kyo did not have any of the mercy of the old Kyo. He had no sense of justice or sympathy, only vengeance. As he was flung through the wall, Shigure wondered why the heck Kyo, who had the worst temper of all of them, had to inherit the most vicious vengeful spirit. If that wasn't poor judgment on someone's part, he didn't know what was. At least he was safe now. Kyo would most probably go for Hatori…his hopes fell when he saw the Cat step through the wall, grinning triumphantly. He stood over Shigure and laughed. That laugh was the worst sound Shigure had ever heard. Then the Cat reached down and pulled Shigure to his feet by his kimono. His lips tightened over his teeth.

"I'm. Going. To. Make. You. Suffer." The Cat hissed. "_Baka inu._"

Shigure was about to lash out when the Cat's eyes widened and he collapsed to the floor, falling on top of Shigure. Trembling with irritation and shock, Shigure shoved him off and looked up. Hatori was standing there, an empty syringe in his hand. Wordlessly, he reached out and helped Shigure to his feet.

"Go get the car ready."

Shigure went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Usual disclaimers, et cetera. This may seem a bit strange to you. It does to me. But at any rate, here is the fourth chapter. As I said, I respond quickly to reviews. I shall need more of them before I post more of this story. I have also, as testified by this and the last chapter, rediscovered the horizontal line. This chapter may seem a bit of an interlude after the last one, but it actually has great significance to the plot. So don't fly away, you action hungry reviewers. I usually get started a bit slowly. But action is coming. **

**Lots of it.**

* * *

Yuki stared down at the crumpled form of his cousin. Lying there, he looked so small; weak, even. The Cat was obviously very, very, ill. Yet if that were so, how had he managed to almost kill them? Especially Haru. No one, ever, had been able to defeat Black Haru that swiftly. Haru was just too volatile in that personality. Yet Kyo had done so. He still couldn't believe it. 

"Yuki." Hatori gently pushed him out of the way. "Go downstairs. I'll tend to you later."

"No."

Hatori looked at him from under his bangs. "No?" His face hardened. "Now, Yuki."

"No." Yuki tensed. "I want to know what's going on."

"It's none of your business. Shigure." The Dog moved forward and took Yuki by the arm.

"Come on, Yuki."

Yuki yanked his arm out of Shigure's grasp. "No!"

Kyo stirred on the floor, moaning. Hatori's eyes widened. "Blast. He's coming out of it already. Shigure!" He snapped. Shigure didn't move. "Shigure!"

"I think…we need to discuss this."

Hatori cursed. "You want a repeat of the last few minutes?"

"We need to discuss it."

"Fine!" Hatori slammed his hand on the wall. Kyo whimpered. Haru sat up, groaning and holding his head.

"What happened?"

Yuki looked at him without interest.

"Kyo hit you."

"Kyo…? That…I don't remember. Was I black?"

"Yes." Yuki stared at Hatori. Hatori looked away. "What's going on?"

"Why is Kyo on the floor?" Haru demanded. "Is he hurt?"

"Kyo is very ill." Shigure said, sitting down beside his younger cousin. Hatori sat down as well. "He's going to have to be confined."

"Because he's sick? That's stupid." Haru knelt by Kyo and placed a hand on his cousin's forehead. "He's burning up! If you cage him now, he could die!"

"He won't die." Hatori said, almost inaudibly.

"I think he will." Yuki countered, sliding down beside Kyo.

"He won't."

"Hatori." Shigure said quietly. "Perhaps we…perhaps it would be best if we reserved this conversation for a later time."

"You're the one who wanted it now!" Haru growled. Shigure looked at him with clear, cold eyes.

"Be quiet."

Kyo's eyes opened. "What the…" He hissed in pain. "What the heck is wrong with me?" He saw Yuki next to him. "Get away from me, you stupid Rat!"

Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kyo sat up, holding his head in his hands. He felt a prick in his arm and looked down to see Hatori injecting him. "Why…?" He collapsed. Hatori sighed in relief.

"Get him to the car, Shigure."

Shigure lifted the Cat in his arms and left the room. Hatori put the syringe back in his bag and then looked at Haru and Yuki.

"Come on."

"Aren't you going to tell us what's going on?" Yuki demanded. Hatori looked at him with a closed expression.

"No."

* * *

Kazuma Sohma was in the middle of a training exercise when one of his older students interrupted him. 

"_Sensei_? You have a telephone call."

Kazuma didn't look up from the exercise. "Tell the caller I'm busy." He moved one of his student's arms. "Like this. A bit higher, you see. And relax. You won't be able to flow properly otherwise."

"_Sensei_. The call came from Sohma House."

Kazuma paused and looked at the student he was instructing. "Would you excuse me a moment, please?"

The child nodded obediently, but disappointment was obvious in his face. Kazuma grasped his shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll only be for a moment."

He left the training room and entered the office, wondering what could be so important that Sohma House would be calling. He had received few calls from them since Kyo had left the dojo. Unconsciously adjusting his robe, he picked up the phone.

"_Hai._"

"Kazuma?"

"Shigure?" This time Kazuma was surprised. He had never received a call from a member of the zodiac before, ever. Except Kyo, of course, but his foster son didn't really count. Normally it was one of the servants who called with a message from one of the zodiac or, more usually, Akito.

"Yes, it's me." Kazuma started at the Dog's abrupt tone. "I need you to come to Sohma House immediately."

"I'm in the middle of a training session, but I'll be there in an hour."

"Kazuma." Shigure's voice hardened, almost with a tone of command. "It's Kyo."

The karate master felt the blood in his veins began to slow. Ice formed within him, making him unable to move or even to think. He clutched the phone while struggling to keep a calm façade. The student who had interrupted him was still watching him, and he didn't want to alarm the teenager. "What about him?"

"I'm not talking over the phone. I need you here." There was a sharp click as the phone on the other end was cut off. Startled, Kazuma slowly put the phone down. What could be so wrong that the Dog was calling him? This was very strange. Almost frightening. Gathering his control, he turned to the student who had called him and smiled.

"I'm afraid I have to leave at once."

"At once? But Teacher, the class…"

"You can take over teaching it. It's half over, anyway, and the students are so young that they only need to be taught the most basic moves." As he spoke, Kazuma got his things together. The student stood still, staring at him. Kazuma looked up.

"You can do this, Hiroki. I need you to."

The student bowed, but Kazuma could sense a great deal of curiosity and uncertainty about him. He would have to warn the boy about that later. Curiosity regarding Sohma House tended to be unhealthy, to say the least…what was wrong with Kyo?

"Yes, Teacher."

* * *

Kazuma was at the main house within ten minutes. He walked—some who might have seen him could have said ran—all the way to the main gates, then straightened his robe and walked the rest of the way. Inside, he was in turmoil. What was going on with his son? What had happened to Kyo? And why was it so serious that the Dog was calling him? Kyo wasn't allowed at the main house—why was he there now? Or at least Kazuma assumed he was there, since his business had to do with Kyo and Shigure had been calling from there…this was too strange. It was disturbing. Was Akito going to lock Kyo up now, earlier than planned? From what he understood the Cat had until the end of the summer before he was to be caged within the Cat's House. 

He came to the door of the main house and knocked. A servant answered the door.

"Shigure Sohma." Kazuma said shortly. The servant nodded silently.

"You will find him at the house of Hatori Sohma."

"Thank you." Kazuma turned and walked as fast as he could while still maintaining his dignity, to Hatori's house. Once there, he knocked hard on the door.

It was opened immediately by Hatsuharu.

"_Sensei_." Haru gestured him inside. As he entered, Kazuma noticed that the Ox seemed agitated, frightened, almost. That was strange. He had never before encountered anything that could truly fluster Haru.

At the sound of the shutting door, Shigure came from the back room, closing the door carefully behind him.

"Kazuma. So glad to see you again."

"Likewise." Kazuma stared at the Dog. "Where is Kyo?"

"Sit down, please."

Kazuma sat. Shigure looked at Haru. "Haru…will you go check on Yuki, please?"

To Kazuma's surprise, Haru didn't protest even once. He simply left. Shigure sat down with a sigh.

"Sorry to call you so abruptly, Kazuma." He smiled. "How has your day been?"

"Fine."

"And your week?"

"Fine as well." Kazuma suspected that Shigure was trying to tell him something, was unable to find the words, and thus took refuge in blandness. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Shigure added another rote question.

"How are the students?"

Kazuma sighed. "The students are well. Shigure, what is going on? You called me here under the implication that Kyo is in trouble."

Shigure's smile faded. "Yes, I did."

"What happened? Is he ill? Did he hurt someone? Did he run away?"

"Kyo is ill."

"Ill? Is Hatori treating him? Where is he?"

Shigure paused. "Hatori seems to think the illness has to do with some sort of metamorphosis."

Kazuma gaped at the Dog. "What…what are you talking about? A metamorphosis? Into what? That…I've never heard of such a thing." His eyes hardened. "Are you joking, Shigure? Because this would be extremely poor timing."

The Dog shook his head. "It's no joke. Kyo woke up this morning with an intense fever, shakes, and violent hallucinations."

Kazuma's fingers tightened in his lap. "And?"

"Hatori seems to believe that the reason for this is some sort of generally unknown aspect of the Cat Curse."

"Explain."

"The beads don't work anymore."

Kazuma drew in a sharp breath. "Impossible."

The Dog closed his eyes. "That's what I thought, this morning. I don't anymore."

"Did you…did you see anything?"

"He nearly transformed this morning. With the beads on."

Kazuma struggled to gain control of the chaos threatening him. "This means immediate incarceration, doesn't it."

"I'm afraid so."

"But he's still himself!"

"Hatori would disagree." Shigure steepled his fingers. "According to him, Kyo is undergoing some sort of transformation." His face darkened. "A dangerous one. He almost killed Hari this morning."

"I can't believe that."

Shigure shrugged wearily. "Believe it or not, it happened. This transformation surpasses the old one—Hari thinks Kyo will have a new form, as well as the lack of control."

"A new form…" Kazuma's mind was whirling. "But…my grandfather…I never heard of such a thing before."

"Apparently your grandfather was incarcerated well before he was eighteen, before anyone had an opportunity to witness it in public. Kyo, on the other hand…"

"I see."

"I'm sorry, Kazuma. I know…I know how much Kyo means to you."

"I'll still be able to visit."

"No."

"No!" Kazuma glared at the Dog. "Even my grandfather was allowed visitors!"

Shigure looked away. "Apparently there's something unique about Kyo's transformation. Akito has forbidden any further contact."

"You mean he's in the Cat House right now?"

"Yes."

"Sick as he is?"

"Yes."

"Is Hatori caring for him?"

"Yes."

"But I can't see him."

"Yes."

Kazuma was getting tired of the Dog's repetitiveness. "I…I...curse it, Shigure, I thought I would see him again!"

Shigure's voice tightened. "I didn't say you wouldn't be able to see him again. I said no visitors."

"When can I see him?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, ya'll. You may have noticed that I am doing extremely rapid and lengthy updates. This is in response to reviews. However, I only have four (FOUR!) so far. I need more! I need support and encouragement and inspiration! Well, okay, I have plenty of inspiration. This story is pouring out of me so fast I need both hands to type it. But I do LOVE reviews. Especially constructive ones. Come on, ya'll. This is my first story. Show a little support! **

**Usual disclaimers and all that. **

* * *

Akito languished on the wooden floor of his room ignoring his visitors. Lazily, he traced an invisible pattern on the floor with a long, well-groomed fingernail. He smiled to himself. The Cat was finally caged. He had been waiting for this for such a long, long, time. Every moment that that cursed creature was loose was a threat to his power over the _Jyuunishi_. It was pure luck that he had ever managed to capture them in the first place. Capturing the Cat had been most difficult of all. Akito laughed silently to himself. But now they were his again. They would do his bidding as they had in the beginning, and all would be well, as he desired it. He drew in a breath. It had been too long. Too long to wait for another mere ten years of domination. There had to be an easier way. A more satisfying way. His lip curled in disgust and anger. This way, he only held the Cat with all of its power and control for a little while, barely a decade. While control of the Cat was delightful, he deserved more. He ought to have more, to control more people. Not just the Sohmas, pathetic family that they were. Akito snorted to himself. These _shells_. They hardly even existed, didn't even deserve notice save for the fact that they had given birth to _him_. Sohmas served a purpose, certainly. They made excellent hosts for his captives. Yet still…they were such a wretched little family.

"Akito?" The Dragon's voice broke into his thoughts. Akito scowled, not turning.

"What is it, Hatori?"

"Kazuma Sohma would like to see Kyo."

Akito rolled over, scarlet robes swishing around him like a pool of blood. Surprisingly, Kazuma Sohmas was actually there, waiting for his answer himself. And Shigure, that pitiful excuse for a Dog.

"Oh?" His tone was ice. "And why would anyone want to see the cursed Cat?"

"I cared for him for ten years of his life." Kazuma said, his voice steady.

Akito's jaw almost dropped. The stupid common Sohma, not even one of the _Jyuunishi_, dared to speak out before being called upon? It was daring enough of Hatori to request an audience—now this outsider dared speak? Akito slid his tongue over his lips, staring at Kazuma. Surprisingly enough, the man didn't flinch.

"Did you?" Akito said disinterestedly. He paused significantly. "The Cat is not permitted visitors."

"So I was told." Kazuma inclined his head. "Yet I was also told that I might see him."

"Were you?" Akito glanced at Hatori, but the Dragon's head was lowered respectfully. It couldn't have been Hatori. The Dragon feared him too much to say anything of the kind…it must have been Shigure. The _baka inu _again! Would the idiot never learn? "I don't recall giving any such order."

"Akito." Shigure interrupted. "Kazuma ought to see Kyo at least once."

"Once, you say?" Akito sat up, adjusting his robes around him. He thought. The idiot Kazuma was a stubborn individual. If he wasn't allowed to see the Cat soon, he might cause trouble. Obviously the _Jyuunishi _sympathized with Kazuma, so forbidding it outright might be dangerous. However, he didn't want to give his permission. That would make him appear weak. Ambiguity…Akito smiled to himself. That was the thing.

"I suppose it is not bad to see the Cat. Visit him, even."

Kazuma bowed. "Thank you, Akito."

Akito smiled more deeply. "Anytime, Kazuma. Anytime."

* * *

The Cat stretched lazily upon his bed. That was delicious. Such comfort. He had never felt such wonderful softness before. Well, that wasn't quite true. He had felt it before, but not quite the same way. It was a little different every time he rediscovered this bed. He looked up at the ceiling. Same beams. Same knotholes. Even the same cobwebs. Servants only cleaned the Cat's House twice—once before the new host entered, and directly after the old host died. It was a little pointless, really. The Cat never made a mess. Ever. Cats were very clean creatures, even if that wasn't precisely what he was. Very clean. He twisted in the sheets, deliberately tangling himself just so that he could untangle himself. Might as well enjoy himself while he had the opportunity. This was going to be quite a long wait, after all. He laughed. There was time yet. No need to start thinking until he met the new demon-host. Meanwhile, he was going to enjoy himself. And thoroughly.

There was a knock on the door. The Cat started. It was extremely unusual for the new demon-host to visit him so early. Usually the thing waited a few months, at least. One of them had even waited six years. But the same day…?

"Kyo?" A voice called. "Can we come in?"

"Yes." The Cat replied, sitting up.

To his surprise, it wasn't the new demon-host that entered. It was a man, dark, and in his forties. The Cat stared at him from the bed, not bothering to get up. The man posed no threat to him.

"Kyo?" The man said. His eyes were dark with concern. "Are you all right? I heard you were sick."

The Cat threw himself back on the bed laughing.

* * *

Kazuma stared at his son. Kyo had gone insane. He was completely insane. He was _laughing_. In this prison. Granted, it was a very comfortable prison, but Kyo had hated the very idea of being locked up for the rest of his life. His son was the restless type. And Kazuma knew that cats hated to be caged. Kyo had feared the cage. He would never be laughing like this unless he was seriously ill, or completely crazy. This must have to do with that transformation that Shigure was speaking of…and the laughter! It didn't sound like Kyo at all. It sounded like a maniacal…but it wasn't manic laughter. His son was truly and utterly entertained by the idea of him being sick. But Shigure had been adamant that Kyo had been horribly sick.

Kyo slid off the bed and walked over to Kazuma. The judo master was struck by the difference in his son's manner of walking. Kyo did not so much walk as stalk over to where Kazuma was standing. His stride was soundless, and exuded controlled power. The Cat walked around Kazuma, looking him up and down, finally halting in front of him and looking him directly in the eye. Kazuma flinched. The depth, the age in those crimson orbs was startling. Shocking, even.

"Kazuma…" Kyo murmured. He leaned in closer, his eyes drinking in every aspect of Kazuma's face. Unconsciously, the older man took a step back. He felt as if the Cat were devouring him, absorbing every bit of information about him and his life, but he was unable to draw away from those eyes. As he watched them, caught in their gaze, he saw pupils widen and then narrow rapidly. Then, losing interest, Kyo looked away, and the spell was broken. Kazuma staggered back, drawing in a hard breath. He stared at his son. Kyo was at the barred window, playing with a leaf that was growing through the bars. Kazuma swallowed.

"I'm going now, Kyo."

His son didn't answer him.

* * *

Shigure and Hatori stood outside the Cat's House. When Kazuma came out, they immediately went over to him.

"So? How is he?" Shigure asked. Hatori looked closely at Kazuma.

"What's wrong, Kazuma?"

Kazuma breathed deeply for a moment, then looked at Hatori. "How sick did you say Kyo was?"

"Very. But he's well now. His fever broke a few hours ago."

"He wasn't well when I went in."

"What are you talking about?" Hatori started towards the door of the Cat's House, but the judo master caught his sleeve.

"Wait."

The Dragon turned and looked at the other Sohma. "What is it?"

"I don't think you should go in there."

"Why?" Shigure looked sharply at him, his dark eyes narrowing. Kazuma was struck by how different the Dog suddenly seemed from his normal carefree persona.

"Kyo was acting very…odd."

"Odd? You think he was hallucinating?" Hatori asked, his pale eyes worried.

"No…he wasn't hallucinating." Kazuma sat down on the bench by the door of the Cat's House. He didn't feel as if his legs could support him any longer. "I…I…can't describe it."

"Try." Shigure ordered. Kazuma lifted his head at the strange tone in the Dog's voice.

"It was just so strange…" Kazuma put his head in hands. "It was as if he didn't know me. Didn't recognize me."

Hatori drew in a sharp breath. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kazuma snapped. "Don't you think I'd be sure about something like this? I raised that boy, Hatori. I know him. And that wasn't him."

For a moment there was only silence. Then Shigure looked at Hatori.

"I think we need to go in there."

"And I don't think that's wise."

"Hatori…he could still be sick."

"He's not." The Dragon retorted flatly. "The transformation is complete."

"But he might be having complications, or something!"

"I doubt it." Despite his words, Hatori was clearly wavering. "He's probably just a little disoriented."

"Hatori."

Hatori swiftly turned to face his cousin. "Shigure, you know what Akito will do if he finds out we visited the Cat?"

"Akito doesn't need to know."

"Shigure…"

"Please." Kazuma said. The two looked down at him. "Just go and see if he's all right."

Hatori sighed. "Very well. But this is a bad idea, Shigure."

Shigure smiled wickedly. "Where have I ever led you wrong?"

"Don't even ask." Hatori turned to Kazuma. "Kazuma, are you coming?"

"No."

"No?" Shigure looked surprised. "But he's your…son."

"I can't." Kazuma closed his eyes. "I can't bear seeing him like this. After you've ascertained the problem, I might go back in. But until then…I just can't."

A silence fell. Neither Hatori nor Shigure had ever seen the judo master so emotionally disturbed before. Something truly serious must have happened in there. But what?

The_ Jyuunishi_ turned away from Kazuma and opened the door to the foyer of the Cat's House. The entryway was bare of everything except the customary wooden bench. Shigure hesitated a moment, and then he knocked.

"Come."

"That didn't sound like Kyo's voice." Hatori whispered.

Shigure's jaw tightened. "We have to do this." He pulled open the door.

The next moment, their entire world was shattered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right. Here is chapter six, because I just couldn't resist posting, despite the fact that I haven't gotten a sixth review yet (I really ought to be more strict with myself on this). At any rate, I am determined (or shall attempt to be determined) not to post anymore until I receive more reviews! **

**You may notice that there are a great deal of page breaks in this chapter. Relish them. Or if you hate them, tell me. Not that I'll change. **

**If you hate stream of consciousness, be warned that I love it and there is going to be a good amount of it in this story, starting with this chapter...

* * *

**

Hatori and Shigure stared, frozen. They couldn't move, any if they had wanted to.

They saw him.

The Cat.

He…

He…

Was _alive. _

They couldn't speak.

They couldn't think,

but for one thought.

_He is alive. _

The Cat stalked over to them, padding silently over the wooden boards of the floor. His blood-red eyes darkened, taking them in. Softly, almost delicately, he touched their faces with his hand, the very lightest of brushes of skin on skin. They shuddered as an electric shock passed from him to them. Shigure tried to pull back, jerking against the pain and the sudden invasion he felt, but the Cat deepened his touch, and he found himself still, trapped within his own body. The Cat's fingers trailed off their faces.

* * *

There was something going on and they didn't know what only that it was all consuming and it was taking them down taking them through it all even though they couldn't quite see what was going to happen what was happening what could be happening ever oh sweet life what was happening to them they were being devoured eaten whole gobbled alive they couldn't think couldn't get away couldn't even breathe oh it felt like a burning scream it was ripping them apart and they couldn't do anything oh it was wrong wrong wrong let us go please just let us go please let us go we don't want to be here please take it away take it away forever don't let us go let us stay don't don't don't oh please oh please beg you please

* * *

Ripping tearing all consuming gone gone gone gone gone no! won't go won't go won't leave will stay no matter what even if it kills even if it dies won't die won't go won't go don't want to go please oh sweet life don't take it leave us alone we didn't do anything to you please oh please sucking out the life of me down the drain swirling whirling twirling oh all gone and what happened next I don't know but that it was interesting but it hurt so much too and how did this happen to me I tried so hard so it wouldn't happen oh I don't want it to happen but it is I can't stop it not strong enough not big enough wish I was but not not not not nothing ever nothing again Kana Kana Kana K…a…n…a…………………………. 

M…a...y…u…k…o……………………………………………….

I….wish…I…could…have…told…you…

* * *

Isn't right isn't logical why is this happening how can it happen it's impossible but so is the curse so why is this going on now why couldn't it be someone else stupid wave girl why think now why not later _que serra serra _but can't you wait a little while just a little while would have found out the way maybe maybe so perhaps you know the way might be found some day some how it might be you never know this can't be the only way to do it there has to be another some other best way even if you don't think so it could happen whether you think so or not but nothing is happening because nothing ever is ever because nothing is all for me all for me I don't want to be alone in the dark the dark is a summer colored sigh ever gone but she liked it but now no time left ever going going gone down the eternal light way of the San Francisco Tokyo breeze of a sweet sushi chopstick with dark hair and black eyes that are covered in tears that cannot be shed because that would just hurt more than keeping inside forever but my eyes cannot cry because they are gone from me now gone… 

Forever gone

Forever night

* * *

Kazuma Sohma sat outside, his face drawn and his mind in chaos. The _Jyuunishi _had been in there for several hours now. If they didn't hurry, Akito would find out. It was getting close to Kyo's meal time. Maybe Kyo was sick…but if that was true, then Hatori would have sent someone to get things from his infirmary. He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to go in there and see what was going on. The judo master strode over to the door but before he could open it Shigure and Hatori walked out. To his surprise, they started walking past him. Before they could go any further, he stood in front of them. 

"Is Kyo all right?"

Shigure looked at Hatori. Hatori looked at Shigure. Simultaneously they looked at Kazuma.

"Kyo?"

* * *

Tohru Honda was having a perfectly marvelous time in her hotel room. It was all for her, just for her, and she loved it. She had never actually had a hotel room before. Her family was too poor to afford it. They usually just stayed with relatives whenever they went out of town, which was seldom. And now the Sohmas were putting up the expense just for her, just because Kyo was ill? Her eyes filled with tears at the mere thought of their kind generosity. The Sohmas were all such good people. Always caring for others, especially her. And she didn't even deserve it. They did everything for her—fed her, clothed her, gave her a place to stay. Even took her on vacations with them and gave her gifts, even though she wasn't a member of the family. And they were her friends. Kyo and Yuki and Shigure…they were so kind. And Hatori, and Hatsuharu, and Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Rin, Ritsu, Ayame, Kureno…they were all so good. Even if she didn't know all of them that well, she knew that they were good people. Nice people. They cared for her. Even Akito was nice. Trying to hurt her was just because of his inner pain. He needed help, kindness, and love. If she gave it to him, he would be better. Lots better. He would see how much they all loved him. The zodiac loved him. She paused. Sort of. Well, Kyo didn't. But Kyo didn't really love anybody. Yuki didn't. But she was sure that was just because Yuki didn't know Akito that well. It couldn't be possible not to love someone once you really got to know them. There were just too many good people out there, just waiting to be known so that people could truly love them. 

A knock on the door interrupted Tohru's dreams. Unable to accustom herself to being waited on, she went to the door and answered. She squealed with delight upon seeing her visitors.

"Hana! Uo! How are you? Come in, come in! Isn't it wonderful?"

The Yankee and the psychic entered, looking around in surprise at Tohru's suddenly elevated circumstances.

"Well. This is quite a surprise." Uo remarked as she took in the grand room. "Who's paying for it?"

"The Sohmas." Tohru smiled. "Isn't it just too good of them? I can't believe they actually did this for me. It's not as if I actually deserve it. I can never repay them for such a fine gift, ever…"

"Why?" Hana asked, pivoting to look at her friend.

Tohru's face fell. "Kyo is ill, and it was contagious, so they put me up here."

"Why not just stay with your grandfather?"

"They don't like my relatives."

"What business is that of theirs?" Uo demanded, sitting on the luxurious bed. "It's your business whether or not you and the family get along, isn't it? Besides, who wants their opinion?"

"Such hostile waves." Hana breathed. "Beautiful."

"Well…" Tohru hesitated. "When I was staying with my grandfather, Yuki objected to my uncle."

"Why?" Uo leaned back on her hands. "What did he do?"

Tohru flushed. "Nothing."

"Did he hurt you, Tohru?" Uo growled, leaning forward. "Because I will so go and take him out for you..."

"Uo, be quiet." Hana looked at Tohru. As usual, her eyes absorbed all light in her immediate vicinity. "Why are the Sohmas so upset?"

Tohru bit her lip. "I don't know." She smiled brightly. "But I'm sure it's fine."

"No, it's not." Uo countered. "What is really going on, Tohru?"

Tohru sat down on the bed beside her friends. "I…they're worried about Kyo."

"Is he really that sick?"

"He was having hallucinations and a fever and…" Tears began to fall out of Tohru's eyes. "He was really sick. I wanted to stay and help, but Hatori wouldn't let me. He didn't want me to get sick."

Hana's eyes were dark. "Did he?"

"Yes." Tohru was sobbing now. "But I felt so bad for poor Kyo…he hates being sick and I wanted to help him get better!"

Uo and Hana exchanged a look over Tohru's head.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Tohru." Uo said, rubbing her friend's back. "It's probably just a bug."

"You're right.' Tohru smiled through her tears, putting on her usual bright and happy face. "He'll probably be better on Monday."

"Probably." Hana agreed, looking closely at her friend. Then, on a completely different topic,

"How is Shigure?"

Uo laughed. "Don't tell me you have the hots for that pervert."

"He possesses unusual waves."

"You're always telling me that that entire family has weird waves. So what?" Uo laughed. "You just like him."

"Do you like him, Hana?" Tohru asked, smiling at her friend. "I think that would be wonderful!"

"You missed the part where he's ten years older than she is." Uo smirked. Hana glared.

"I am eighteen."

"It's still perverted."

"No it's not, Uo!" Tohru interjected eagerly. Uo smiled fondly at her friend. Tohru was always ready to stand up for romance, no matter how ridiculous it might seem to anyone else. "If she's an adult (which she is legally) and he's an adult, then it's okay! I think it's wonderful, Hana!"

Hana blinked slowly. "I did not say that I liked him, just that his waves were aesthetically pleasing."

"Same thing." Uo waved her hand.

"No, it's not." Hana stated. Tohru smiled.

"Would either of you like some food?"

"Snacks would be nice." Hana said.

"Let me go get some…"

"Tohru." Uo stared at her friend. "This is a hotel. You call for what you want."

She blushed. "Oh, I forgot." She went over to the phone and pressed a few buttons. "Hello? This is Tohru Honda, room 81. I would like to order some…you needed to speak to me? What about?" There was a silence, then Tohru nodded. "Okay. Okay. No, it's not a problem…I'm sorry." She hung up, blinking back tears.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Uo asked, going over to her.

"Nothing." Tohru smiled brightly through her tears. "I just have to leave, that's all."

"What!" Uo exploded. "You just got here!"

"No, I've been here overnight, remember?" Tohru swallowed. "They said my reservation had been canceled."

"Those dirty…"

"It wasn't their fault! They probably couldn't afford it!"

"That's bull and you know it, Tohru! That family is so rich that they could buy Tokyo and not feel it!"

"Not quite that rich." Hana said quietly. Uo turned red.

"You know what I mean! This is just plain stupid! What the heck is going on with this family, anyway? They're so screwed up and weird! Always fighting each other!"

Tohru broke down then, sobbing into Uo's arms. Uo wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It's okay, Tohru. We love you."

"Yes." Hana said, rising and placing her head upon Tohru's. "But I think it best that we confront the Sohmas about this."

"No!" Tohru cried. "I couldn't possibly…it would be too much trouble. And besides, it was their decision."

"A bad decision." Uo snapped. "I didn't think anyone could be this mean to you, Tohru. You need to tell them how you feel about this!"

Tohru gulped. "Okay. I guess. But I don't really blame them…"

"Tohru!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, the seventh chapter. Going rather fast on this one. No stream of consciousness in it either (unfortunately). I love that stuff. Randomly, I posted a note in the review section about how the rapidity of updating is connected to reviews. I've been writing this pretty fast, but that's because (as referenced in the review section) I'm on a writing binge. I don't know how long it'll last (I never do), but when it ends I won't be able to write at all. Hope and pray that this keeps pouring out of me, because when binges end I sometimes can't pick it up again for several months...**

**You may have noticed that Tohru is a bit of an idiot in this story. That's because I don't particularly like Tohru Honda, though she shall serve her purpose in this. I have great things planned for her (wicked laughter). **

* * *

Tohru, Uo, and Hana walked through the woods to the Sohma property. It had been a long walk from the hotel, even though Shigure's house was only on the outskirts of the Sohma property. As they walked, Hana reflected on the Sohmas. She had never been entirely comfortable with Tohru staying with the family, regardless of how kind they seemed on the outside. Certainly, up to this point they had taken excellent care of Tohru, providing for nearly her every need and even luxuries. But something was wrong about the Sohmas. Hana couldn't quite put her finger on it, only that it disturbed her. They gave off unusual waves, almost inhuman waves. And what those waves contained frightened Hana. They were dark waves, darker even than hers, and chaotic with hatred, anger, and fear. All of them had these waves, even the innocently cheerful Momiji, who seemed incapable of such passions. Hana didn't like Tohru being around such people. Tohru's waves were so pure and light—the exact opposite of the Sohmas in every way. Hana was afraid that Tohru's waves could become tainted by association, turning to darkness as the Sohmas did. She had almost given up on Tohru and the Sohmas on that horrible night a year ago when she and Uotani had been out walking and had found Tohru sobbing her heart out on Kyoko's grave. It had been all that Hanajima could do not to tear her friend away from that grave and fold her into her arms, protecting her from whatever darkness the Sohmas had thrust upon her. Uotani had hated her that night. Hana knew that very well. Uo had thought she was mad, forcing her away from Tohru. But Hana had known something that night that she couldn't express; Tohru couldn't be comforted. If she had allowed Uo to comfort Tohru, some great evil would have occurred that would have ruined everything forever. What the evil was, and what everything was, Hana didn't know. Only that what had needed to be done had been done. Hana still didn't understand, and she still half-regretted not comforting Tohru that night. But Tohru seemed fine now—somewhat. She was a different Tohru than she had been before that night—an older Tohru. Somehow Hana understood that Tohru had seen utter darkness and survived the experience. Hana wondered if she, faced with the same situation, would have had the courage. Probably not.

But then, she wasn't Tohru.

When they got to the house Tohru knocked. Uo looked at her as if she were insane.

"Tohru, don't you have a key?"

"Well, yes, but I don't know…they might be busy, or something…"

"Tohru." Uo groaned. "Give me the key."

"Oh…okay." Tohru handed Uo the keys. Hana sighed. Tohru needed to learn to stand up for herself a bit more. Being this unassuming would only bring her trouble.

Uo stuck the key in the door and unlocked it, then stepped inside.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

There was no answer. All the lights were out. Tohru went into the living room, turning on the light, and then into the kitchen. After a few moments she came out, eyes wet.

"There's no note."

"Typical." Uo scoffed. "Just like Orange-top's family to be like this."

"You don't know them!" Tohru blurted. Hana turned towards her, raising an eyebrow.

"We've met them, Tohru. We go to school with them. What don't we know about the Sohmas?"

Tohru smiled brightly, lying again. "They probably just went to the main house."

Hana stepped closer. "I'm asking you, Tohru. What don't we know about the Sohmas?"

Tohru turned to her friends. "Would you like something to eat? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I got you some food from the kitchen."

"Tohru!"

"Let me go and get you something…" Tohru disappeared into the kitchen. Uo looked at Hana.

"She's a really bad liar."

"I know." Hana looked thoughtful. "I don't know why she's acting so strangely. It isn't like Tohru."

"Tell me about it." Uo looked towards the kitchen. "There really must be something about the Sohmas…it's weird for Tohru to try and hide anything…"

"Yes."

"Maybe they're into something illegal."

"No."

"No? And how would you know?" Uo rolled her eyes. "I forgot, the waves. But they don't give you thoughts, do they?"

"No. But I know. They aren't doing something illegal." Hana closed her eyes. "Yet."

"What, did you talk to Shigure?"

"No." Hana's mind began to whirl at the thought of Shigure. Was he involved? He must be. This was his house. But how could he be so cruel to Tohru…he was somewhat perverted, or at least he acted like it…Hana didn't believe he really was. It seemed an act, a convenient façade that freed him to do things…other things. What was it with the Sohmas? All of them seemed as if they wore a façade…but why? What were they so scared of?

Tohru came back from the kitchen, carrying a tray of snacks. Both of her friends noticed that her eyes were red, but dry, as if they had been scrubbed with a towel. Silently they each took a snack and ate it, watching Tohru as she chattered about some insignificant thing that the Sohmas had done recently. She really cared about them, really worried about them. But what was so special about the Sohmas? Hana didn't really understand it. Sure, four of them went to their school, all of them troublemakers of some variety or another, except for Yuki. He was almost too perfect to be believed. So polite, so studious, even a good athlete. Those three usually didn't come in the same package. But they came in Yuki. And it didn't make sense.

The other three…Hatsuharu was just strange, the stereotypical rebel. Hana didn't worry about him. Hatsuharu might look strange on the outside, but other than the usual strange Sohma waves, he was fine on the inside. It was the same with Momiji, though she could tell that the child had had a difficult past. Of the four, it was Yuki and Kyo who worried her most.

Especially Kyo.

Kyo scared Hanajima. She didn't trust him, didn't trust anything about him. She didn't want him around Tohru, regardless of any outward affection he showed her. Even if Kyo had proven time and time again that he would protect Tohru, that he would help her, Hana still didn't trust him. There was something dark about Kyo, something horrible. She didn't know what, and the fact that she didn't know frightened her. She was usually able to tell immediately, but with him she couldn't. He was too angry. Too violent. Hana knew that his violent bluntness attracted Uo, but she didn't think that it was the right thing for Tohru. Tohru would end up getting hurt, and badly, if she didn't avoid Kyo Sohma. Whatever had happened that night a year ago, it had had to do with him. Whatever he had had to do with, it had nearly broken Tohru. And Hana didn't like that. Hana hated it. She hated Kyo Sohma.

But she had never been able to tell Tohru and Uo this. Tohru loved Kyo too much—that was obvious. Of Yuki and Kyo, it was Kyo she liked best, though she had apparently never been able to tell him. Hana's lips thinned. Kyo didn't deserve Tohru. There was something wrong with him, and wrongness should have nothing to do with Tohru. It would be better if the Sohmas just…disappeared from Tohru's life. They had caused too much trouble already, even if that probably hadn't meant to. Or perhaps they had. Shigure wasn't entirely above such things. She liked Shigure, something she admitted only to herself. He didn't know, nor did he like her. But she liked him, even if he was a perverted, lying, mischievous dog of a person.

"I…I think…we should probably leave now."

Hana looked up to see Uo staring at Tohru with disbelief.

"What?" Uo demanded. "We just got here!"

"I know." Tohru swallowed. "But I have somewhere I need to go."

"Where?"

Tohru shut her eyes. "Sohma House."

"'Sohma House'? What the heck are you talking about, Tohru?"

"Sohma House." Tohru repeated, opening her eyes. "It's where the Sohmas live."

"They live here." Hana said, watching Tohru carefully for a reaction. Tohru shook her head.

"They aren't supposed to—I mean, where Hatsuharu and Momiji live. Sohma House. It's the main house."

"Main House? This sounds really weird, Tohru." Uo said. "What are they, some kind of nobility or something? I've never heard of a noble family called Sohma—in fact, I never even heard of the Sohmas before the prince started going to our school year before last."

"And now they are suddenly everywhere." Hana added quietly. Tohru flushed.

"Not everywhere! But I'm pretty sure they're at the main house."

"Let's go then."

"I…I don't know if you two can come." Tohru said. Her friends stared at her, startled.

"What do you mean, we can't come?" Uo snapped. "We're your friends! It's not as if there's a Sohma Secret Society or something!"

Tohru giggled. "I suppose not. I guess…I guess you can come." Her face clouded. "But I don't know…maybe you'd rather stay here?"

"No." Hana said flatly. "We would not."

* * *

They arrived at Sohma House half an hour later, stopping in front of the huge gates. Uo gaped.

"What is this, a castle? This place is huge!"

"I know." Tohru said, smiling. "It was the same for me when I first visited here."

"They must be even richer than I thought!"

"Yes." Hana agreed, looking up at the steep walls and tiled roofs. "It must take a great deal of money to keep this in such a condition."

Tohru knocked. A moment later, a servant came to the gate.

"Yes?"

"I'm Tohru Honda. I've come to see…Hatori Sohma."

"I'm sorry." The man's face was completely expressionless. "The Sohmas are seeing no one today."

"But it's very important!"

"I'm sorry." He repeated. Without another word he walked back into the enclosure. Hana and Uo stared after him.

"That was weird." Uo finally said. She looked at Hana. "What was that guy, like some sort of feudal slave?"

"The Sohmas just have servants." Tohru said. "Not slaves." Her eyes were starting to overflow. "There must be something really wrong if they won't let me see Hatori." Uo immediately went over to her and began to comfort her. Hana stepped in closer to, but did not embrace Tohru. Instead, she asked a question.

"Who's Hatori?"

Tohru sniffled. "He's Shigure's friend."

"His friend…?" Uo asked, looking significantly at Hana.

"His cousin." Tohru buried her face in Uo's chest and sobbed.

"There, there." Uo held her friend tighter. "I'm sure they're all right."  
"They've never not let me in before!" Tohru gulped. "They've always been there for me…and now I can't even be there for them!"

"What's the matter?"

The three girls turned towards the source of the voice, and gasped when they saw their old teacher, Mayuko Shiraki. Tohru immediately freed herself from Uo and bowed.

"_Sensei._"

Mayuko cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Were you trying to get into Sohma House?"

"Yes." Hana said, looking at Mayuko. "Were you?"

"I had a scheduled meeting with Hatori."

"Hatori?" Tohru gasped, her tears momentarily forgotten. "I didn't know you knew him! I was going to talk to him today too, but they wouldn't let me in!"

"Same here." Mayuko smiled wryly. "Something's going on in there."

Tohru glanced away. Something was going on. She knew it. Kyo might really be sick, but there was something else. Something bad.

She had to get in there.

"I have to contact them somehow!" Tohru cried, pounding her fists on the gate. Her friends and ex-teacher looked at her curiously.

"What's the rush?" Mayuko asked.

Hana explained. Mayuko raised an eyebrow.

"They probably just had family business."

"Then why not tell me?" Tohru was crying again. "They tell me everything, even…"

"What?" Hana asked sharply. Tohru bit her tongue.

"Their problems." Tohru completed quickly, but Hana didn't miss the fact that Tohru wouldn't look at them as she said it. Hana smiled to herself. It was good to know that Tohru still felt bad about lying.

"Uh-huh." Uo said skeptically.

"If you want to talk to them that bad, why don't you just call them?" Mayuko asked. Tohru began to bang her head against the gate.

"I am such an idiot! Why didn't I think of this in the first place! I am so undeserving! Ah, it's all my fault!"

"Tohru." Hana said. "Calm down."

"Do you have a cell phone?" Mayuko asked. Tohru stepped away from the gate and hung her head.

"No, I can't…afford one."

"Borrow mine then." Mayuko pulled her phone out of her pocket. Tohru bobbed up and down in excitement.

"You would be so nice! Thank you, thank you, _sensei!_"

Mayuko smiled. "You're welcome. I assume you know the number…?"

"Yes." Tohru eagerly took the phone and dialed. She held the phone to her ear for a moment, then clicked it off. "No one's answering."

"Who did you call?" Uo asked.

"Yuki."

"Try someone else."

"Okay." Tohru dialed another number. She held it to her ear for a moment, then smiled.

"It's Tohru."

A frown creased her forehead. "Tohru."

There was a brief silence and then Tohru shook her head, her eyes widening. "No, I don't…you're coming to the gate? Thank you so much!"

Tohru clicked off, than turned to her companions. "Hatori is coming to the gate, with Shigure." Hana noted that her face was still clouded.

"What's wrong, Tohru?" Mayuko asked before Uo and Hana had the opportunity. Tohru shook herself.

"I don't know."

"Was Hatori all right?"

"Yes…I don't know." Tohru looked at Mayuko, confused. "He didn't sound like himself."

"Is he sick?" Mayuko asked, taking the phone from Tohru and looking at the number. "Maybe he should stay home and we should come to him."

"They won't let us in." Uo pointed out. "We might as well wait here."

A few moments passed, and then the gate creaked open.

"Hatori!" Mayuko cried. "What happened to our appointment?"

Hatori simply stared at her, then looked at Tohru. As they watched, Shigure came out from behind Hatori and stood beside him. Hana's eyes narrowed. There was something unnatural, faintly eerie, in the way Shigure was standing. And his waves were all wrong. They didn't feel like his normal waves. There was enough of a signature there that she could tell that it was Shigure, but something about the waves—they were far more controlled than usual. Almost abnormally controlled. Hana had never encountered a human being with that level of control. She looked at Hatori. She didn't know him, but his waves had the same uncanny control that Shigure's did. Hana closed her eyes. What was going on?

"Tohru Honda?" Hatori asked, his voice deeper than usual. Tohru nodded, her eyes widening.

"Are you okay?"

"…okay?" Hatori looked bemused. "I am well." He looked at Shigure. The author stepped forward—no, _flowed _forward—with a sinister grace. He stared at Tohru, his eyes expressionless.

"Honda. We have no further use for your services."

The four women stared at him in complete shock. Hana glared. How could he be saying this? This wasn't just mean—it was evil!

"Shigure?" Tohru asked, her eyes brimming with tears. "What's wrong with you?"

Shigure didn't even look at her, as if she was beneath his notice.

"Shigure!" Hana snapped. He turned his head as he reentered the gate, staring deep into her eyes. Hana felt his waves flicker as he looked at her. "Shigure..."

He disappeared inside. Hatori looked at Tohru.

"You heard him. Leave."

He left as Shigure had, moving in the same strange way. The gate shut with a click. Mayuko looked after him in disbelief, than looked at Tohru and the others.

"What is wrong with him…" she went to the gate and tried opening it, but it was firmly locked. She turned to Tohru, who was weeping softly. "What is going on, Tohru?"

"Yeah, Tohru!"

"I…I…can't tell you." Tohru sobbed. "I promised!"

She fell to her knees, hugging herself, her head bent to the ground. "I can't. I can't. I can't." She repeated, over and over, almost like a mantra. Mayuko knelt down beside her, holding her until she quieted, weeping softly to herself. Hana felt the heat of tears behind her eyes. Whatever was going on was breaking Tohru. If Kyo was behind this, she would kill him. Kill him. With her bare hands.

Mayuko rocked Tohru back in forth, ignoring the fact that they were on a street in broad daylight. "Tohru. Sometimes promises have to be broken."

"Not this one...I promised!"

"Sometimes promises have to be broken, Tohru." Mayuko repeated. "To protect the people involved."

"But…I promised!"

"Tohru!" Uo snapped. "You're killing yourself over this promise. I don't think the Sohmas would want that (If they even cared)." She added under her breath. Mayuko shot her a harsh look.

"Yes, Tohru, they wouldn't want that." Mayuko said.

"But it would hurt them." Tohru whispered, her eyes dark. "Especially…him."

"Him?"

"He would never forgive me."

"Tohru." Hana interrupted. "Sometimes you have to do what is best for you, even if you don't think it's best for other people."

"But…I love him…"

Hana drew back. She hadn't thought it was this serious. Not yet. Curse him. Why had Tohru fallen for that evil-tempered Sohma!

"Just tell us, Tohru." Uo was crying now. "Please."

Tohru looked up at them, blinking back her tears. "I…guess…I have to. Let's go back to the house. I'll tell you there."


	8. Chapter 8

**The sadness of this life...alas, I have writer's block. My spree is now over. And it shows. This chapter is so dreadfully short. But can you truly blame me? I have so much to do...college is a great deal of trouble, you know. I do love sprees while they last. But this one is now over...**

**You may have noticed that I refer to the manga in this story (i.e. Mayuko, Kureno, Rin, etc). This is becaue I am including the manga, up to a certain point. Akito is still male, and he and Shigure do not have a relationship. Other than that, the story is very concerned with the manga. In an AU sort of way. Forgive this chapter; I didn't like it very well either, but it is required for the plot sigh. Why MUST there be such things as fillers?**

**Oh. Kazuma may seem somewhat OOC in this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Yuki hated it here. It was horrible. Evil. This house was evil. As a child, he had been tortured here, so badly that he could hardly bear returning. When he did, he felt as if he was entering the iciness of death, felt as if he were a rabbit caught in an inescapable snare. He was trapped, beating himself to death against empty black windows.

What was happening to him? Yuki shook himself. He wasn't usually this morbid. Why now? Was it because of what had happened to Kyo? He admitted to himself that even though he didn't particularly like the Cat, he still felt sorry for him, having to live in isolation for the rest of his life…maybe it was because of Kyo. Akito was so evil for locking Kyo up like this. Yuki knew that it would break Tohru's heart, and he hoped, selfishly, that he wasn't there to break the news to her. He couldn't stand watching her break. He wanted to remember Tohru as happy, unbroken.

Not broken like everyone else in his world.

Yuki heard a knock on his door. He frowned. Visitors? He sighed and didn't get up.

"Come."

The door slid open, revealing Kazuma Sohma. Yuki immediately got up, cursing himself for failing to show respect to the karate master. He bowed respectfully.

"_Sensei_."

Kazuma didn't bother to acknowledge him, but entered the room, his posture tense and stiff. Yuki watched him with curiosity and concern. He had never before seen the karate teacher so…nervous.

"What is it, _sensei_?"

Kazuma stared at Yuki, his eyes wild. Yuki noticed that his hair was falling out of its habitual ponytail.

"_Sensei_?"

"Yuki. You have to leave Sohma House. Now."

Bewildered, Yuki stared at Kazuma. "I don't understand…what's going on, _sensei_?"

"Everything's gone wrong…" Kazuma was pacing the room now, heedless of his undignified attitude. "Leave, Yuki! Leave while you still can!"

"What!" Yuki turned and grasped Kazuma by his arms, looking him in the eye. "What is going on?" The karate master met his eyes for a moment, then looked away.

"What is going on?" Yuki repeated.

"YUKI!" Kazuma threw him off and started dragging him towards the door. "You have to leave! They'll come after you, too! They already got all the others…" His voice trailed off and he bowed his head.

"Got who?" Yuki demanded, trying to pull out of Kazuma's grip, but the karate teacher wrestled with him, forcing him out the door and into the hall. Yuki collapsed to the ground, causing Kazuma to stumble against the wall. On the floor, the Rat twisted in the older Sohma's grasp. Kazuma tightened his grip, almost painfully. Yuki bucked, trying to escape, but Kazuma was desperate. He dragged Yuki out of the hall and into the open garden, throwing him onto the ground.

"Yuki, go!" Kazuma hissed. "There's no time!"

"What is going on?" Yuki demanded, his voice harsh. "What has happened?"

Kazuma looked around them, as if checking for unseen spies. Then he looked back at Yuki and lowered his voice. "Something…all of the others have been taken to the Cat. They're gone now. I know it. You're the only hope, the only chance of escape! You have to run!" Seeing Yuki hesitate, he shoved him violently towards the gate. "RUN, Yuki! Don't ask questions! Just do it!"

Yuki stepped towards the gate, and looked back at Kazuma. The karate teacher was serious! But what was going on…?

"Going somewhere?" A cool voice asked. Yuki looked towards the gate to see Kyo—_Kyo!_—leaning against the arch of the gate, his face twisted in a mocking little smile. Yuki's hands balled into fists, not seeing Kazuma's face pale in horror.

"Get out of my way, Cat. I don't know why you're here, but you're going to move."

Kyo laughed. Yuki looked at him in disbelief. He had never heard such a laugh from Kyo before—such a dark, ugly sound. Kyo could be disgusting to any civilized person, but he didn't…he wasn't…he wasn't _ugly_. Not like this. The Cat was _enjoying_ it.

"Stubborn as ever." Kyo laughed again. Yuki glared at him, and walked past. Or rather, he attempted to. Kyo straightened in a quick motion and placed his hands flat on Yuki's chest. Cocking his head, he stared at the Rat.

"You aren't trying to leave, are you?"

"Get out of my way." Yuki shoved him. Kyo staggered back. And laughed again.

"Still strong." He smiled. "This is good." He grinned. "Perfect." The Cat stepped towards Yuki.

"NO!" Kazuma cried, throwing himself towards the Cat. Kyo evaded him without effort, and then brutally clapped both hands to the sides of Kazuma's head. Kazuma gave a sharp cry and fell. Yuki charged.

"_BAKA NEKO!"_

He kicked at Kyo, but the Cat was out of the way before the blow even fell. Set off balance, Yuki stumbled slightly, giving the Cat the advantage. The Cat leapt towards him, hands extended in claw-like shapes, and grabbed him by the hair. Yuki screamed in rage and pain and struck out violently at the Cat. The Cat laughed again, still gripping Yuki's hair. He jerked the Rat's head back, forcing him to stare upward into his eyes. Yuki spat at him. The Cat ignored it, instead turning Yuki's head this way and that, taking in every line of his face, every flicker of his eyes. He smiled.

"Same as ever. The ages have not changed you at all."

"IDIOT." Yuki snarled, struggling in the Cat's grip. He grabbed the Cat's forearms with his hands, trying to throw him. The Cat remained where he was as if rooted in the ground. He shook his head at Yuki, clicking his tongue.

"Stupid me. I forgot." He grinned.

"Old friend."

His hand came down on Yuki's face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Usual disclaimers...**

**Okay, I know this is ahead of schedule but I couldn't bear waiting any longer to post! Yes, the beginning is sappy. I used a different technique in this chapter, but it shouldn't distract from the plot too much. I don't know if I'll continue it in the upcoming chapters--let me know how you feel about it and we'll see. **

**Don't know when the next chapter will come up, because I have writer's block.**

**Ah, a bit of a note: I quote the manga in this chapter--all quotes are _italicized_.**

* * *

Tohru sat at a table in the park. Everything was green and new, smelling of freshly cut grass and new paint. Children ran around her, yelling delightedly and pushing one another. Old women and old men sat on benches or walked slowly and carefully around trees. Lovers held hands and gazed deep into each others' eyes…Tohru looked away, and back at _sensei_, Uo, and Hana. She had to explain soon. But she didn't want too. She still felt as if it were betrayal.

She missed them. Oh, how she missed them.

"Tohru?" Mayuko asked gently, taking her hand across the table. "I understand that you don't want to talk about this. But we need to know. Something is very wrong with the Sohmas."

Tohru bent her head, her hair hiding her face. "I know." She said, very softly. There were tears in her voice.

"Tohru." Uotani held her. "It's okay." She stroked her friend's hair. "It's okay."

Tohru nodded, choking. "I know."

How was she supposed to explain this? How could she expect them to believe her? She had no proof. It wasn't as if she could ask the Sohmas to come out and transform—they had kicked her out, after all. Shigure had said they didn't need her anymore. They didn't need her anymore. Tohru trembled, trying to comprehend, trying to explain it away. There had to be an explanation. Had to be. But she couldn't explain it to them, even if she had said she would. She just couldn't.

"Tohru." Hana looked at her. Tears were running down her face. Tohru remembered the waves. They were probably telling Hana everything…she buried her face in her hands. "I know it hurts. But please tell us."

Tohru sniffled. "I…I…this will hurt them so badly. They don't want anyone to know." She looked up at them, pleading desperately for release. "They hate it. They don't want anyone to know!"

"Tohru." Mayuko's face was stained and apprehensive. "What are you talking about?"

Tohru hid her face again. She couldn't bear what she was doing. It was so wrong. Her mom had always taught her never to betray a trust, never reveal a secret, never break a promise. And here she was doing just that, to her closest friends. To her _family_.

It was breaking her.

"They…the Sohmas…have a secret…"

* * *

Akito lay on the floor of his room, tracing patterns on the wood as usual. He was so bored. Everything was going terribly today. The food had been cooked wrong, and then served at the wrong temperature. It had given him a stomachache, and then Hatori had been nowhere to be found. Akito was going to give him hell when he came back.

What the stupid Dragon thinking, leaving like that? He hadn't been given permission, and then when one of the maids had tried to contact him for Akito, he had his cell phone turned off. Hatori never turned off his cell phone. It was against orders. What if he had been dying? Akito slammed his fist against the floor, bruising his fingers in the process. Idiot Dragon! Where was he?

Someone screamed. Akito looked up, curious. This might be interesting. It had sounded like one of the maids. Perhaps the dear thing was being raped. But who would rape her? All of the maids were quite ugly. Akito smiled. Poor thing. She would probably never recover…that might improve her personality a good bit. Broken servants were always so much more useful than the other kind.

Several of the maids burst into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Akito looked at them in anger.

"Who told you to come in? Out!"

"Master…master Akito…" They gasped. Akito stared.

"What is wrong with you? Out!"

"They're coming for you, master! You must leave!"

"Who's coming?"

The door exploded.

* * *

The three other women looked at Tohru.

"A secret…what is it?" Mayuko asked. She had a really bad feeling about this…

Tohru swallowed. She might as well get it over with quickly. "They turn into the thirteen animals of the _Jyuunishi _when hugged by a member of the opposite sex or when their bodies get stressed."

They gaped at her.

* * *

Akito stared at what had once been his door and wall. His beautiful wall…his strong door…completely gone. Blasted to smithereens. And there was no fire, no explosives. Just a clean break—the door and wall had been ripped from existence.

Kisa stood in the hole, hand held palm outward, her chin lowered and eyes fixed on Akito. Involuntarily, Akito felt a shiver run down his spine. The child looked like a tiger. He shook himself. That was ridiculous. It wasn't as if she was dangerous…but the door! The door was a mere coincidence. There was some explanation…

"Yes." Someone said from outside the room, and then laughed. There was a soft step, and someone stood in the doorway behind Kisa. Akito drew back, stark horror on his face.

* * *

"You're joking." Uo managed. "Some joke, Tohru. What a good one."

"She's not joking." Hana whispered. "She's telling the truth."

Tohru wept.

"Okay…" Mayuko said. This explained a great many things—why Hatori had never held her, why Shigure, when they had dated, had never touched her. But…what was so terrible about this? It seemed more an amusing embarrassment than anything else. "That's strange. But…" She saw that Tohru was still crying. "Why are you crying, Tohru?"

"It's a curse." Tohru wept. "They're trapped. They can't do anything about it, ever. Their family has had this curse for thousands of years—so long they can't remember any time before they had it. They hate it. It hurts them." _Just living in this world…is painful for us…._ "It's ruined their lives!" Tohru shouted, staring wildly at her friend. "They can't live as normal people with it! And Akito TORTURES them because of it!"

"Akito…the head of the house?" Mayuko asked, looking sharply at Tohru. Kana's grief…Hatori's eye…the _suppression_…"What does he do?"

* * *

The. Cat. Was. Here. Here, in his room. His sanctum. Akito ran to the window, checking to make sure the charms were still in place. They were there! The ones at the door…he realized, and shrank back in horror. They had been blasted away…

"Useful little power, isn't it?" The Cat remarked coolly, stepping past Kisa and looking down at the dust of what had once been the door. "What a mess."

No protection. No protection. No protection. Akito leapt towards the window, but before he could climb out of it there was a rush of wind and someone grabbed him by the collar. Akito looked up, eyes full of dread, to see Momiji standing there, smiling at him.

"Hello, Akito." Momiji's smiled widened. "Going somewhere?" He hurled the head of house across the room towards the Cat. Akito fell, crumpled, at the Cat's feet. Every bone in his body screamed with pain. The Cat nudged him with his foot.

"Pitiful."

Akito closed his eyes. It was coming. He knew it. The stupid maids—why hadn't they warned him?

"Open your eyes." The Cat ordered. Unwillingly, Akito opened them and immediately wished he hadn't. Every _Jyuunishi _was standing there, gathered around the Cat, staring at Akito. And worst of all…

The Rat was beside the Cat.

_Neko _and _nezumi_…

* * *

"He hurts them." Tohru whispered. "Hurts them so bad they want to die. Die. And never let anyone see them again."

Mayuko stared, her thoughts whirling. Hari…Hari…what was happening to him? What was going on? She had to go to him! She had to go to him!

Mayuko started getting up, but Hana pulled her back down.

"Wait, _sensei_." Hana murmured. "I do not think that would be the best course of action at the moment."

But Hatori…Hatori needed her. She knew he did. She could feel it. Why hadn't he told her? Why hadn't the _baka inu_ told her?

"I think…I think that Shigure didn't tell me everything about the curse." Tohru said softly, almost to herself. "Or maybe he didn't know it all himself. But…something's wrong." _The curse is bizarre…sinister_…_the Zodiac are monsters…_She paused, then looked at her three friends. "And I don't know what to do."

"They want to be saved." Hana whispered. "They want to be spared…OH!" She fell to the ground, clutching her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Usual disclaimer: I did not create Fruits Basket. Et cetera.**

**Here's the next chapter. Right on schedule, and posting near midnight as usual. I keep odd hours. If you can, try and guess where it's taking place, and what exactly is with all that Hana goes through. Be interesting to hear about it in reviews, if you would be so kind:) Hana is playing a rather larger part than I had previously planned for her; I am, amazingly enough, not the biggest fan of the "wave girl", but I didn't know where I was going in this chapter and so she lit the way...**

* * *

"Hana!" Tohru screamed, grabbing at her friend with both hands. "Hana!"

Mayuko lifted Hana's head off the ground and cradled her in her arms.

"Hana, wake up. Wake up, Hana." Mayuko tried to keep her voice calm. She knew that the goth had "wave powers", as the other students called them, but she had never actually seen her use them, or be affected by them. The teacher slapped Hana's face gently. This wasn't good.

Uo rubbed Hana's hands, and Tohru stroked her hair, sobbing. "Hana. Hana, wake up. Please,wake up."

* * *

Hana was somewhere she didn't want to be. She didn't want to be here at all. She was in hell. Pain ripped her soul away, tearing her to pieces that dissolved on a flaming wind and then resolved to fly back in her face, mocking her with her fragility. There was fire everywhere, fire that simultaneously froze and burned, cheating her of any one sensation, any certainty. She was dark and light at once, joyous and agonized, loved and hated, beautiful and hideous, powerful and helpless. Everything made sense, and nothing did. Her soul was being shredded. If she stayed here much longer she would be gone.

She struggled against the wind that was trapping her here, forcing herself against its lethal strands, desperate. She felt herself disintegrating in its grasp…

A hand reached out and pulled her out of it. Hana gasped, doubled over. She could still feel the wind, but it was no longer killing her. She wished it had. Where she was now was even worse.

It was dark and clammy, slick with oily blackness that covered everything. Hana didn't dare open her eyes; she knew the oil would cover them immediately. The blackness was so heavy that she couldn't breathe. Hana wheezed frantically, trying to get something in her, but oil filled her lungs with each breath. It was drowning her, collapsing her veins.

"………….hold……..on………" A voice muttered harshly. Something was pressed over her face, and she found that she could breathe again. She greedily sucked the air in, only to have it cause the oil in her lungs to bubble and churn. Hana screamed, filling herself with oil. A different voice whispered around her, coming from every direction and none, brushing gently against her oil-slick ears.

"…………calm………"

"……………………………….down…………………………"

"…………………………..miss……………………………………"

"………………………"

"……………Hanajima……."

Hana shuddered, keeping her eyes shut. She felt a hand flutter against her face, trying to touch her and yet almost unable to. She shrank back only to sink deeper into the oil, until only her head was above it. Hana tried to tread oil, but her body wasn't floating. It was sinking deeper. Deeper…she shut her mouth tight to force away the scream that would choke her to death. The voices were whispering all around her, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. It was horrible. She pressed her hands tight over her mouth to stop the next scream. She couldn't stand it.

"……it's…………………all……………….right………." A third voice became intelligible to her, closer this time, almost caressing. "……………..you'll…….be…….."

"…………fine……."

Hana recognized that voice. Recognized it and clutched at it as her only salvation.

"Shigure?" She whispered, barely opening her mouth. Oil seeped in at the corners. The voice quivered around her, brushing wearily against her, so lightly that it was almost intangible.

"………..open………….your………………eyes…………………"

Hana trembled. "I can't." Her voice became shrill. "It'll come! I know it'll come! It'll kill me!"

"……….open………..your……………….eyes………………." The voice repeated, sounding fainter than before. The other two voices, now joined by at least ten others, beat lightly in the back of her consciousness, begging her for something, but she couldn't understand what. They were too weak for her to hear. She couldn't even recognize them, whoever they were.

"………………….._Hana_………………………."

Shigure's voice was fading, almost incomprehensible now, joining the others outside. She clutched at him with both hands, not wanting him to go, not wanting to be left in this horrible place. Not wanting him to be alone. Not wanting him to diminish as the others had.

"Shigure!"

Hana opened her eyes.

As she had expected, the oil immediately began to cover them. She began to shake uncontrollably. It felt horrible.

And he wasn't there.

"_Shigure!_"

Something passed gently over her eyes, wiping away the oil. It hurt—whatever it was was rough—but she could see. She blinked and cried. The oil wasn't covering her eyes anymore. It covered everything else, but not her eyes. Hana realized suddenly that she hadn't been breathing. Why wasn't she dead?

"………………..you're………………not…………………in……………….the…………world………………."

"Shigure?" Hana cried. "Where am I?" The oil was no longer seeping into her as she spoke. She didn't know why, and didn't want to know why. Only that it was happening. That was enough. She didn't want to know the reasons why anymore. Ever.

"……Hana….you…..have………to……….warn…………………….."

"Warn who?" Hana asked, searching out in the darkness with her hands. She didn't understand what good opening her eyes would do. She couldn't see anything! Why had he told her to open them in the first place if she couldn't _see!_

"………………..TOHRU…………..." One of the other voices screamed. The scream went on and on, unending, without breath. Hana was flung backwards into the oil by the force of it, sinking into the pool. It was covering her eyes again, and filling her lungs. Drowning her. She screamed before she could stop herself, vomiting up the oil only to have more fill her throat. The voices rose frenetically, beating at the screaming voice, forcing it to silence. Hana gasped. The oil receded, and after a quick brush of pain her eyes were cleared again. Her throat emptied, and she was able to breathe again.

"…warn………..Tohru…" Shigure paused. Hana heard him gasping for breath, wet gasps that sounded almost like…

"Shigure? Are you…are you all right? Shigure!" Hana felt a small amount of oil begin to pour into her opening mouth, but she ignored it. Almost.

"……..must…….we……….aren't……….there…….." He paused. "……….open……………your……………………….eyes…………….."

"What?" Hana lunged out at the darkness, trying to grasp him, but was met only with emptiness. The voices started up again, quieter this time. They were slipping away from her, fading away into the dark. And Shigure was going with them.

"_Shigure!_" Hana screamed. The oil was filling her again, crushing her in its liquid consummation.

They were gone.

And she was trapped here alone!

Alone.

Hana fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Usual disclaimers.**

**Chapter 11. Yes, I know it's taken a while. I've had writer's block, the kind that specifically attacks the muse. I know where I'm going, but at the moment I'm having trouble getting there. Short chapter, too--only a 1,000 words. And I know this is taking a tremendously long time to actually get to the meat of the story. All will be well. The action is coming (er, I know I've said that for the past ten chapters, but...it IS!).**

**Those who think that this is turning into a torture fic are wrong. This is not a torture fic. It _looks _like a torture fic, but it's not. All of this has a purpose...major subliminal messages going on here. Reread Chapter 10 before reading this chapter, or you won't get some of them. **

**Akito is getting more time in this fic than I thought he would. Didn't expect that. He was supposed to sit quietly in his little corner and only come out when wanted, but _no_, he had to have a bigger part. You'd think these guys would pay attention to me, but no. They're all fame hungry. I tell them to do this, or that, or the other thing, but they disagree (and loudly!) and do what they want to do, when they want to do it!**

**Er...almost forgot the warning. This chapter is extremely dark and disturbing. Nothing graphic, but heavily implied. Just so you know. So if you're utterly freaked out by such things, please, go read some fluff. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Akito, Akito." The Cat clicked its tongue. "What shall I do with you?"

Akito whimpered, covering his eyes with his hands. This couldn't be happening. He had expressly forbidden it, protected himself against it. Those cursed charms were supposed to guard him against this! Why hadn't the charms guarded him? He was dead now, dead dead dead.

The Cat kicked him brutally in the ribs. Akito shrieked as he heard the muffled crunch of snapped bone. The Cat smiled.

"Like it?"

It kicked Akito again, harder this time. Akito screamed, curling in on himself in defense, shuddering horribly.

The Cat snickered. "Don't you like it, 'God'?" It kicked him again. "Doesn't it feel good?"

Akito began to relax, feeling himself slip away into unconsciousness. The pain would be gone soon. He would survive this. Somehow. He would kill that Cat, revenge himself…

"Ah, ah, ah!" The Cat shook his head at Akito. "No sleeping!"

A burning shot of awareness stabbed Akito, forcefully rousing him and making unconsciousness impossible. He felt every sliver of pain, knowing it should be driving him into unconsciousness, but some alien device was keeping perfectly sensible.

"That's better." The Cat purred. "I don't want you to miss this."

Akito closed in deeper on himself, curling up as tightly possible. He shut his eyes and wrapped his arms over his ears and skull. If he didn't see it, if he didn't hear it, then perhaps he could convince himself it wasn't happening. Perhaps then he could drive himself to that dark protective place at the back of his brain, that sweetly soothing place that was cool and dark, just for him, safe from pain…

"No." The Cat nudged him with its foot, not kicking this time. The movement was light, yet it shot arrows of pain up Akito's body. He shuddered violently. The Cat laughed. "Open your eyes."

Akito screwed them shut. The Cat nudged him again.

"Open your eyes."

Akito flattened the lids tighter than most would think humanly possible. He wouldn't let himself see. He couldn't. It would kill him to see the Cat gloating. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't.

His mind erupted in flame. Akito screamed, feeling the fire sear his nerves and melt his veins. It rushed through him, incinerating everything in its path, and ending behind his eyes. The fire burned his eyes from within. He screamed, clawing at the pain. His eyes opened. The pain receded to a more bearable level.

The first thing he saw was the Cat, grinning down at him. It licked its lips, its fangs glinting in the sunlight. Akito began to shake uncontrollably. The _Jyuunishi _near the Cat smiled. Their eyes—the eyes which he knew so well—the eyes of the children, of the Mabaduchi Trio, of Kureno…were dark. Savage. Powerful. Those eyes no longer held the fear that the children had had for him; they held no emotion at all. Only flame. He could see the fire in their eyes; it was leaping out and burning him. The Cat bared his teeth in a hideous smile.

"Break him."

Akito felt blows rain down on him from all directions; punches, kicks, scratches, spit, they all came down him. He felt his blood intermingle with his sweat, drip down into his eyes, but he couldn't wipe it away. He was too agonized to move. Distantly he heard himself scream and tried to disappear into the darkness, but as soon as he could almost touch its velvet pressure, he felt himself jerked back into reality. He screamed in frustration and agony, and heard the _Jyuunishi _laugh. The Cat was snickering again.

"You thought you could control us. You thought you could control me. It didn't work, did it?"

The fire reentered Akito's bloodstream, and he found himself unable to scream. It hurt too much to scream. It hurt too much not to scream. It hurt so bad he knew he should be dying, but he couldn't die. Something was forcing him to life, keeping him from the sweetness of death. Die…he had to die.

_Not yet, sweetling. _

Akito began to shake through the blows. Get out! Get out of me!

_No. _The voice was taking him over, merging with the fire to become one with the pain, branding itself into his consciousness. _I'm not leaving. _It laughed. _You let me into this world. Allow me to introduce you to mine. _

Akito ran from the thing in his mind, stumbling over the rivers of agony scattered throughout him, no longer aware of any pain save that which ran within him. He could no longer feel the blows. But he felt the fire. And he felt that voice, chasing him effortlessly throughout his own being… it was invasive. It was violating him. He could feel himself being raped. It was no mere physical rape, but rape of his very self, of something more than his body… Everything but his body was no longer his own. He was no longer his own. Akito no longer existed. Akito had been shattered into pieces too small to ever be reunited.

_That's right. _It whispered through the torment of the rape. _You don't matter anymore. I have you now, and you're not escaping me. No one will escape me. No one. Not you, not any being. No one can. _It caressed him, leaving venomous bruises on his soul. _No one will. _

Kill me. Let me die. Kill me. Please. I beg you. I'll do anything…just kill me.

The Cat purred. _No, my sweet. You mustn't die. I love you too much._

Kill me! He was starting to panic now. Was he to be denied death?

_I love you too much. You shall live, until you die of old age and a broken body. No dying for you. You shall live to see me reign on the scorched remains of your ambitions. _

The Cat withdrew from him, and the blows stopped. One by one, the _Jyuunishi _vanished from his presence.

Blackness took him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard disclaimers apply. **

**Okay, it's been a while. But I've had serious writer's block. Please show me some support and review! Anything--constructive criticism, plot bunnies, things you think you've spotted...love it all! **

**Dedication: To all of my faithful reviewers and readers who have encouraged me in writing by reading and reviewing. I love you all.**

* * *

Tohru sat by Hana's bed holding her friend's hand. The black-eyed girl slept as she had for three days: unmoving and without a sound. Tohru stroked Hana's hand absently, wondering what had happened that had caused her friend to enter such a state. Something horrible had happened. Tohru could feel it. Something had happened that was so horrible that Hana didn't want to wake up anymore. She just wanted to keep lying there, sleeping, so she wouldn't have to face what had frightened her so badly.

In the park, they had thought that Hana was going to die. After falling unconscious she had gone into convulsions and started screaming. Tohru shivered. Hana's screams hadn't been normal screams. They had sounded as if Hana were screaming underwater. They were warped, gurgling screams filled with liquid. Tohru's hand pressed down more tightly on Hana's. She couldn't bear to hear her friend scream like that. She didn't want to hear _anyone _scream like that. Hana had been so upset, so frightened.

_Sensei _and Uo had tried to calm Hana down and bring her back to consciousness. They had tried everything. When ordinary methods failed, they had taken her to the emergency room. But the doctors hadn't been able to do anything either. They had only talked quietly with each other, hiding in their long white coats and cold expressions, and said that there was nothing that they could do. She had gone into shock, they said, and wouldn't come out until she was ready.

Tohru didn't understand why Hana wouldn't come out. Didn't she see that she was safe now, that she was with them? Whatever had scared her couldn't get her anymore; she was safe. Hana's family, Uotani, _sensei_, and Tohru all stayed with her around the clock. Hana had one of her friends or family members at her side at all times. So why was Hana still too frightened to wake up? It made Tohru worried and afraid. She loved Hana. She didn't want her to be hurt like this.

Uo wasn't happy about it either. She had stalked around the hospital room, growling that she was going to hurt whoever had done this to Hana. Tohru knew that Uo thought that the Sohmas had hurt Hana. Uo was already angry with the Sohmas—she didn't know them as well as Tohru did. She thought they might be capable of doing something like this. But they weren't!

Tohru knew they weren't.

* * *

Rukia tapped her manicured fingers on her desk and frowned at the small orange-haired girl sitting quietly in a desk three rows from the front. Sohma Kisa. The brown-eyed child was deceptively quiet. Rukia snorted to herself. The apparent softness didn't fool her. Sohma Kisa was a disruption in the classroom and a menace to ordinary students trying to achieve their academic goals. Rukia's frown deepened. Sohma played the quiet, genteel little girl to perfection. She might as well be the ideal of Japanese womanhood in _chibi _form.

What no one but Rukia realized was that the girl was a harmful influence on the other students. Look at the hair, for goodness' sakes! It was bright orange! If that wasn't a dye job, Rukia had never seen one. And of all the colors to pick! Orange was such a hostile, aggressive color. If the child _must _dye her hair, why not pick a gentle auburn? Or softly glowing blue-black? But no—she had to pick a rebellious tint. And at such a tender age, too! Her parents were doing a terrible job of raising her. Allowing rebellion now, before the teen years even began, was setting up for future failure.

The incident several months ago was just an example. The child had refused to speak for months, frightening her parents and distracting her classmates. Who did the child think she was, to do such a thing? She had eventually left school, and Rukia had had to send a letter to get her to come back. Rukia smiled to herself. Her letter had done quite a bit of good with the child. Telling her that she had to accept herself before anyone else would accept her…superb. She had always had excellent insights concerning such things.

Thinking about the letter made Rukia feel good about Kisa, and she smiled at the child as the girl stepped up to the front of the classroom to give her presentation. She had done so much good for the child. She would be grateful when she was older.

"What do you have to show us today, Kisa?" Rukia asked in her sweetest teacher voice. The girl blinked and then smiled shyly at her teacher.

"My family."

Rukia paused. "Your family?"

"Yes." Kisa smiled, and a little of the shyness disappeared.

"But…you were supposed to show us something new, Kisa. Something different."

Kisa smiled. The shyness was now completely gone from her face. In its place was a slight chill, and almost imperceptible calculative air. "They are new. And very different."

Rukia sighed. "Very well."

Kisa straightened. "Come in!"

The door to the classroom slid open. Rukia looked up, trying to restrain her displeasure. Her eyebrow quirked in surprise. Kisa's parents were not there—instead, a slim orange-haired teenage boy stood in the doorway. He glided into the room, his movement impossibly smooth. A silver-haired boy came directly after him, followed by a black-haired man wearing a kimono, a brown-haired man in a doctor's coat, and a beautiful man with long white hair wearing Chinese robes. Following them came a group of children and young adults, with one more man in their midst, this one with dark auburn hair.

Rukia stared. She had seen none of these people before. Were they really related to Kisa? She could see some familial resemblance, but they were all so…beautiful. Almost unnaturally so. She had never seen such a large group of beautiful people in one room before. And their hair colors…very exotic. She stared at the auburn haired man. Absolutely gorgeous.

Her attention was brought back to the presentation by Kisa clapping her hands. The orange-haired youth had his hand on her shoulder, with the others gathered behind him, and was looking about the room with a strangely commanding, almost possessive, air. As she watched, Rukia saw his tongue come out from between his teeth and slide over his lips. A shiver went down her spine.

"This is my family." Kisa said, gesturing to the people behind her and smiling that eerily calm smile. "They love me very much and want me to be happy." She stared at her classmates. "Not like you."

"Sohma Kisa!" Rukia snapped. "That was uncalled for!"

The orange-haired youth turned his head in a snakelike motion and stared at her. Rukia felt her mind go blank. Ice flowed into her thoughts, freezing them in motion. She couldn't think. She felt herself being removed from her body, sliding out of it like a silk robe. It was painless, really, didn't hurt at all as she had imagined it would…but what had she been imagining? What was happening to her? She felt panic grip her as she began to see her body from outside herself, viewing it as an observer. Hovering a few feet outside of herself, she saw her body began to move as if she was there…but she wasn't there! She was out here! She was _out here!_ Rukia began to beat with furious hands upon her body, trying to get it to stop moving. The orange-haired teen looked at her, and a small smile curved his lips.

_Good-bye. _

Rukia felt herself driven away from her own body and being forced farther and farther away from it, almost out of the room. Dazed, she heard Sohma Kisa speak once more, sweetly.

"I'm sorry. But I don't like you very much. So you will be the first ones."

The orange-haired teen looked at the class and Rukia watched, horrified, as the children began to be forced out of themselves as she had been. She screamed, trying to move to stop it. This time, the white-haired man looked at her, and Rukia felt herself freeze, being pushed out of the room and into oblivion.

* * *

Tohru wiped Hana's brow with a cool cloth. Her friend had started sweating and making small moaning noises a few minutes ago. Tohru bit her lower lip. The doctors said it was a change for the better, but Hana looked as if she was in a lot of pain. Small tears slipped from the corners of Tohru's eyes as she watched her friend whimper and toss on the bed. This shouldn't be happening. She had to fix it.

She had to fix it somehow.


End file.
